


The Prat and the Idiot

by Prplepixie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Troubled Past, fandom references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplepixie/pseuds/Prplepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding school AU. Merlin transfers over to a new school with a troubling past. After meeting his roommate, Arthur. Merlin starts to loosen up. But when an event comes up that shows people what Merlin is, will the past make its way to the surface? Is hiding the right thing to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin's car pulled up to the front entrance to the school. The building seemed to have touched the sky. He huffed and pulled his car forward again to where the parking for the boys' dorms was. He wasn’t ready for this. "Why did I think this was a good idea?" He muttered to himself.

The last school he went to was terrifying. He was bullied constantly and beat up in the bathrooms and locker room. The words that were said dug into his mind. Fag, pussy, queer, poof. The list could go on but it hurt too much. He wanted to forget his past. The scars on his wrist itched under the bandages that were wrapped around. His mother, gratefully, never found out about this. But she did hear about the bullying. That was why his mom transferred him over to this new school. The Camelot academy.

Merlin sat in his car with his music playing. The sound of hard rock soothed him. He tapped the beat with his fingers on the steering wheel. Merlin didn’t want to get out of his car. That only meant his life was about to get harder. No, he wanted to stay in the safety of his car. Where he knew no one could hurt him. Before him, the dorm building was three floors. It looked like a prison with it's dark grays and faded reds, it didn't help Merlin's stomach at all.

Merlin got out and moved to his trunk to grab his suit case. He would get the rest later. On his way to the front door, which lead to the common area. He was on the second floor from what the letter told him. The room was the largest one on the level and he was partially glad to get space but was slightly afraid of who his roommate would be. He hoped he wouldn’t have to talk much and be forced to socialize with him. Merlin took the stairs up instead of the elevator, liking the exercise right now. It also gave him time to think to himself.

He reached the door at the end of the hallway. It was jet black with red painted on the door frame. The handle looked as if it has been shined recently, unlike the others. It was the nicest door here. Merlin reached into his back pocket to find the key that he got in the mail with the letter. A silver coating and a small dragon engraved into it, a tail wrapping around the end. The door unlocked with a click and he stepped inside. His jaw dropped.

A huge flat screen TV was on the wall and below it was a long, deep red, leather sofa. It looked so comfy that he could fall asleep on it right now. The kitchen was stainless steel counters and dark wood floors. The walls of the room were red with a gold trim. Two doors lead off on both sides of the room, which he guessed was the bedrooms. There were no doors for where the bathroom would be. Merlin only guessed each bedroom had a private bathroom. "Holy fuck." He covered his mouth, hoping he wasn't heard.

Merlin noticed no one else was in the dorm. It was only seven so its not a surprise. He noticed that one of the doors was slightly open so he went to the other, hoping it was his. It would have been terribly embarrassing if he was found in the wrong bedroom when his roommate came back. Knowing himself, his explanation would come out like, "I'm not going through your drawers!" The room was bare but had a bed, which was reasonably sized, a dresser, and a bathroom that connected like he had guessed. It had the basics he would need. Merlin wasn’t the type to want everything. He was happy to get his own room.

Merlin threw the suitcase on the bed and planned to get his clothes put away. Each drawer was only half filled when he was finished. But the room still didn’t feel like himself. Back home he had posters covering every wall and dents in the wall from his clumsiness. There was spots from where his desk hit the wall, chipping the paint. This room wasn't even ready for what was going to happen. The other stuff in the car could wait though. He was tired and wanted some sleep. He collapsed on the bed to find it sink below him. It was amazing. Merlin expected a rock hard mattress with a thin sheet. But no. This was like a cloud and the blanket was warm and soft, letting him fall deeply asleep into a dream. The first one in forever.

A slam of a door woke Merlin up and he reached for the closest thing near him, which was a pillow. That wasn’t a well thought out plan. He realized where he was and assumed his roommate was home. It was time to find out who the mystery man was that he would be living with for the year. He stumbled out of the cover and checked himself in the mirror. His hair was all out of place and his shirt was rumpled. Smoothing everything out, he opened the door to see a blonde man taking his jacket off.

The man was fit and was built immensely. The broad shoulders and narrow waist reminded him of a Dorito. The black shirt he was wearing tugged slightly on the chest but was a little loose moving down. Merlin quickly stopped his gaze from going further down and he decided not to be creepy and to say hello.

"Uh.. Hello."

The man jumped and turned around and eyed him. "Hello. I'm guessing you're my new roommate?"

"Brilliant deduction, Watson." Merlin smirked and moved to grab his sweater from the hook on the wall. "I'm going to get the rest of my stuff."

"No need to be snarky." The man picked his Jacket back up from the couch. "Let me help. The name's Arthur."

"Okay, I only have a few boxes." Merlin led him down the stairs and out to his car.

"Normally when a person tells you their name, you tell them yours back." Arthur watched as Merlin opened the trunk to reveal five boxes.

Merlin chuckled. "You have to earn it first." He stacked two boxes and picked them up.

Arthur picked up the other three and moved to let Merlin lead the way. "Oh, I will."

Merlin walked quickly to try to hide the blush that ran up his cheeks and ears. As soon as they reached the room, which they luckily forgot to lock on the way out, they made their way to put the boxes in Merlin's room. "Thank you for the help."

"No problem, but don’t expect more of this." Arthur smirked and left to go watch some TV before going to bed. It was Friday which meant no classes for two days.

Merlin decided he had the whole weekend to organize his room so he joined Arthur on the sofa. "What are we watching?"

Arthur grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "I have the last episode of Doctor Who recorded and was planning on watching that. Do you watch it?"

"Who doesn’t watch it?" Merlin smiled and sat back to watch. He pulled his legs up and under him trying to get comfortable.

Arthur pulled the coffee table closer so he could rest his feet upon it. "What's Lestrade doing on the show?"

Merlin laughed. "I don’t know. It's not his division." They both broke out into a laughing fit. They completely forgotten about the show and continued to make reference jokes. It was nice to have another person to do this with. Normally when he made a reference to a show, nobody gets it. "I'm going to head to bed, it's been a long day."

"Okay, I can show you around campus tomorrow if you like. Or Sunday. Whatever works for you." Arthur paused the show and decided they could finish it this weekend. "Goodnight."

"Merlin. And goodnight." Merlin smiled and closed the door behind him as he went to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Merlin." Arthur smiled and went into his room. Feeling something strange in his stomach on the way. What was this feeling?


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke up with the sun streaming through the window. He was always a morning person and smiled as he remembered last nights events. The thought of a good, hot shower sounded amazing right now. Merlin got the shower going and waited till the steam started to fog the mirror before stepping in.

Last night was one of the best he has ever had. Merlin couldn’t remember the last time he smiled so much. Arthur was so cool and he liked the same shows. He was a prat at first but he's grown to like it. Maybe a little more. Arthur was brilliantly built and just the sight of him made his blood run south. Great.

After a quick wank in the shower. He got out, dried himself off, and pulled some skinny jeans on. He found one of his band shirts and slipped that on as well. It was a good morning so far. He went to make breakfast for the two of them, hoping maybe Arthur would want some.

There was some bacon in the fridge along with a few eggs. Nothing else from what he could see. Bacon and eggs it was. The sizzling of the bacon and the smell filled the dorm room. A small stir came from Arthur's room and he started to dish out the food onto two plates and created a smiley face. He noticed there wasn't a dining table and decided they could sit on the couch with the coffee table.

Arthur came out of his room and had his hair all ruffled up and in a pair of sweat pants and the black t-shirt from yesterday.

"Good Morning, Sleeping beauty." Merlin smirked and settled into the couch cushion.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Merlin. How the hell are you this awake?" Arthur settled in next to him and grabbed a plate. It smelled delectable. He hasn't had a decent breakfast in months. "Where did the food come from?"

"Really? It was in the back of the fridge. How long has it been since you’ve had a homemade meal?" Merlin dug into his breakfast as Arthur was already finishing his.

"I was so stressed with classes that I wasn’t giving myself the time to feed myself the proper food. I just went off of candy and granola bars during lectures. It was no problem." Arthur shrugged as it just seemed normal to him. He waited for Merlin to finish so he could clean the dishes. It was the least he could do.

"Well. Now that I'm here, you will be fed every morning and afternoon." Merlin smiled and walked over to watch as Arthur scrubbed the plates. He leaned up against the counter.

Arthur smiled and rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Merlin. But I think I'll be fine." He place the plates onto a towel to dry. "So what do you want to do today? I could show you around, we could go into town, stay here." He watched as Merlin jumped up and sat on the countertop.

"Oh no you don't! You'll be eating whatever I make!" He blushed as he realized how demanding he was being. "Um.. I don’t know. What about we stay here and finish watching Doctor Who and see where the afternoon takes us." Merlin loved Saturday mornings when he could relax and do nothing.

"Not even twenty-four hours and you're already bossing me around." He smirked. "Sounds like a plan." Arthur smiled and lead them to the couch where they have spent most of their hours together.

They started the whole episode over, since neither of them remembered what happened. When Rupert Graves up, they giggled but continued on with the show. Halfway through, Merlin felt a warm presence press up against his leg. As his gaze went down, he saw Arthur's leg pressed right up against his own. The weird part was that he liked it. Also that it was strangely comfortable.

Arthur relaxed back into the couch and spread his legs slightly, causing his and Merlin's to rest next to each other. He pretended to not notice and focused his gaze back on the screen. Merlin was a cool guy, an attractive one at that. He just hoped he wouldn’t scare him away before their friendship could get stronger.

The episode ended and Merlin stretched until his back cracked. "Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?" Arthur pretended not to notice Merlin's shirt riding up, showing a trail of dark hair leading down below his waistline.

"Could we go out to dinner tonight and walk around town afterward?" Merlin wasn't sure how to take this forward, so this was close enough for now.

Arthur hesitated for a quick moment before a grin took place. "Sure. Sounds fun."

"Awesome!" Merlin could feel his shoulders lower as he sighed in relief. "What shall we do for now until then?"

"I heard of a new American show about supernatural stuff called, believe it or not, is called Supernatural. The first eight seasons I think are on Netflix." Arthur went to turn on the PlayStation to get to Netflix.

"Cool. Let’s see what it's about." Merlin smiled and gripped a pillow close to his chest.

As they reached six o'clock, they were hooked on the show.

"Dean and Cass are so cute together." Merlin smiled into the pillow as he watched the hunter and angel interact.

"They are. But it's sad that people find it so wrong." Arthur was already regretting his comment. He was mentally slapping himself. It was such a weird time to bring up that topic.

Merlin's eyes were almost the size of saucers. This conversation definitely took a turn. "I, uh, totally agree. How homosexuals have to hide from the public with their relationships." Merlin didn’t realize he staring off into space until a pillow hit him square in the face.

"Don't get all sappy on me now." Arthur joked and hit Merlin with the pillow again. "But I understand the feeling, I've been doing it for years now." He whispered under his breath.

Merlin sighed. "Arthur?"

"What is it now, Merlin?"

"Can I tell you something? I, uh, it's important to me." Merlin distracted himself with the hem of his shirt, wrapping a thread on his finger.

"Merlin. Please look at me." Arthur pressed against Merlin's chin until his gaze met his own. "You can tell me anything." He was truly surprised with how strong their friendship has gotten from just two days. But Merlin kept him interested.

Merlin smiled at Arthur's honesty, but the grin disappeared as fast as it appeared. "I just hope this won't ruin our friendship." He took a deep breath and started his story. "Okay, uh, here it goes. I'm, uh, gay. It's the reason I transferred here. I was beat up and harassed constantly because of it. Nobody was my friend. They thought I was disgusting and said I should just go kill myself. It was rough to the point I thought I deserved it. I ended up cutting myself, I'm trying to stop now though. The first year at that school I didn’t realize how people had thought about homosexuals and the bullying commenced." Merlin took in a huge gasp of air. He was surprised at himself for saying that. Especially to someone he just met. He waited for the yelling and insults but instead he felt a hand grip him on the shoulder and pull him into a tight embrace. It seemed to last forever.

Arthur smelled of warm cinnamon, bacon, and something else. But it smelled of what home could smell like. It reminded him of when his mother would bake pies and cookies. The smell of his home. He wanted to stay there in those arms.

"Merlin. I'm glad you're getting a new start. And can I tell you something?" Arthur pulled back slightly.

Merlin was a little hesitant on the response he was given but was jumping with glee mentally. "Of course."

"I'm gay too." Arthur smiled and backed until he leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Really?!" Merlin had never met another before. He thought he was weird at first and that he'd never get the opportunity to date another homosexual. But he was sitting with his new roommate who was also gay. He had the biggest smile.

Merlin reminded Arthur of a child on Christmas day. He was glad he could bring a grin to his friend's face. He yawned and stretched his body. A pop came from his back. "I am beat. I'm going to take a nap. Afterward we can ready to go to town." Arthur smiled and stood from the couch.

"Okay. I look forward to it." Merlin watched as Arthur opened his door. "Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Arthur smiled and disappeared into his room.

Merlin was ecstatic for tonight and couldn't wait. He had a good feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

It had reached eight-thirty and they were making their way to the restaurant. Arthur was dressed in jeans and a dark red, button up shirt. Merlin wearing the same but a blue shirt. A cab had taken them to the middle of town. Merlin wanted to walk a little and made sure they were dropped off a couple blocks away. They were going to a nice, sit down dinner that Arthur had insisted and Merlin looked up to see a clear night sky. The stars twinkling and the moon so bright.

Arthur watched as Merlin took in his surroundings. It was a beautiful night and Merlin was very stunning. Wait? Did he just think about.. He couldn’t lie to himself. Merlin was.

Merlin watched as people strolled down the streets with bags filling each hand. Couples holding hands and just enjoying life, looking happy to be there. Men and women with suitcases walking in and out of hotels. Before he knew it, they were at the restaurant.

"Merlin." Arthur had said his name for the fifth time and was getting a little annoyed.

"Huh, what? Oh! Sorry." Merlin blushed and followed his friend through the door. The place was magnificent. The ceilings were tall enough to touch the sky and the lighting was dimmed. He felt out of place very quickly with the men in suits and woman so nicely dressed. And here he was wearing jeans.

"Gwaine!" Arthur went up and hugged the man who walked up.

"Hello, Arthur. How are you?" Gwaine put the menus down and tied his apron tighter.

"I'm good. Merlin, get over here. This is Gwaine, a friend of mine." Arthur introduced them.

Merlin held out his hand, which was shook vigorously. "Nice to meet you."

"Arthur is always so modest. I'm not only his friend. I was the first man he ever dated." Gwaine seemed to stand with this proud look about him.

Merlin laughed as Arthur turned as red as his shirt. "Really? Well, you will have to tell me more later."

"Oh, yes." Gwaine picked the menus up. "Follow me."

They were seated at a table in the back corner of the room. "I will be serving you tonight. Everything is free for you and your date."

Merlin snorted. "I'm not his date."

"Oh, Arthur. You have to keep this one." Gwaine winked and disappeared from the table.

Arthur placed his arms on the table and his head landed with a thud. "Please save me now." He muffled into his sleeves.

Merlin laughed. "It's okay, Arthur. I'm having a great time. Believe me." He hoped he didn’t ruin the night and could still save it.

"Really?" Arthur sat up straight and picked his menu back up. "Gwaine can be a pain and if he ever does anything you don’t like, let me know."

"Arthur, my knight in shining armor." Merlin smirked and waited for Gwaine to come back so he could order.

Luckily, the man had excellent timing. "What will it be to drink?"

Arthur handed over the wine list. "Just the usual."

Merlin didn't even notice Arthur holding the list of wines, pretty sure they all cost a fortune. He felt he was being a burden.

"Of course." Gwaine smiled. "Can I get what you want to eat or do you need a little bit more time?"

Merlin didn’t know. Everything looked so good that his mouth watered just at the description.

"I will have the T-bone with roasted potatoes." Arthur handed over his menu.

"I will have the same but with roasted veggies." Merlin handed over his and watched as Gwaine left the two alone again.

"Really, Merlin? Veggies?" Arthur didn't really take Merlin as a veggie type of guy. But again the man had like no meat on his bones.

"What?" Merlin gave a inquisitive look.

"oh, nothing." Arthur watched as Gwaine juggled a bottle of wine and two glasses to the table.

"Here you go you two. Your food will be out soon. Enjoy." Gwaine soon left with a wink.

Merlin sipped at his wine, mostly to stop himself from saying anything stupid. It was fruity and he loved it on his tongue.

Arthur swirled his in the glass as he watched Merlin try it for the first time. He could see a small smile form around the edge. "So, Merlin. What classes are you taking?"

"Well, I'm majoring in English so I'm taking an English class along with some writing ones. But I'm also taking a drama class. I've always liked the art of plays and such." Merlin watched as his fingers curled around the stem of his wine glass.

"We might have a writing class together then. My father is forcing me to take one to help me with forms and documents. He wants me to work for his business. But honestly. I want to work in the athletic area." Arthur frowned as he thought about him having to wear a suit and sit behind a desk all day.

"I think you would do excellent in the athletic area. You certainly have the body for it." Merlin just realized what he had said and quickly looked down at the table, feeling like he's been trapped in the corner.

"Oh, really?" Arthur smirked. "Is that what you've been doing behind my back."

"Maybe. Those jeans don't do you justice." Merlin laughed as it was Arthur's turn to turn bright red.

Thankfully their food got here to stop him from making fun of himself. Arthur's stomach growled as the plate settled in front of him. He could hear Merlin's as well.

"Shall we?"

"Please, I'm starving." Arthur grabbed his knife and the two dug in. The steak was delicious and it was cooked just the way he liked it. This restaurant never failed to please him. When he finished his meal, Merlin was only halfway through his.

"It's so good. I'm going to bring the rest home. I want to make it last." Merlin smiled.

We can always come back." Arthur would love to bring Merlin back. Maybe on a date.

"If we do, you'll be stuck with me forever." Merlin smirked and waited for Gwaine to make his arrival.

"Good." Arthur smirked back and took a glance at his watch. He noticed it has only been an hour since they sat down.

Gwaine finally strutted over with a box. "I knew a scrawny guy like you couldn't finish that." He scooped the food into the box and handed it over.

Arthur reached to grab his wallet when Gwaine stopped him.

"What did I say? Everything is free for you and your date. I keep to my promises." He laughed and left them to their own business.

"Shall we go? I've still got to show you around town, you know." Arthur lead them out and started down the sidewalk.

"That was amazing, Arthur. Thank you."

"Don't expect anything more."

"You're so charming. You must have all the boys knocking down your door." Merlin smirked and strutted faster till he was running with Arthur on his trail. They had reached the park.

Arthur went to warn Merlin of the hill ahead but he watched the brunette tumble and roll down the hill. But as he was watching, he missed his footing and followed after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin didn't know how long they were laying there but he didn't care. You can't blame him. A hot, very attractive man is pressed against his side.

The sky was getting darker as midnight came around. The stars multiplying by the second and Arthur knew it was time to head back. He jumped up onto his feet and reached to help Merlin up as well.

"What did I do to get such a prince?" Merlin smirked and tangled his fingers with the blonde, getting up onto his feet. He didn't want to let go but he did and felt cold instantly.

"Don't think I'm staying around." Arthur winked and walked with Merlin at his side.

"You know. You keep trying to convince yourself, but you're stuck with me." Merlin skipped off in front as he turned back only to see Arthur laugh and run to catch up.

"You won't catch me!" Merlin ran until he was completely out of breath.

Arthur just stood smirking as he won. He had caught him and pulled him back by his collar, causing Merlin to fall flat on his ass.

"I will get you back for that." Merlin threatened. He looked around to make sure no one else saw his humiliation. They finally walked up to their dorm building after a long weary walk.

"I'd like to see you try." Arthur chanted as he held the door open for Merlin.

As soon as Merlin's feet hit the carpet, he dashed up the stairs to their door. He quickly shoved his key in. As soon as Merlin made it inside, he shut the door and locked it behind him. He knew Arthur had left his key at home since Merlin had his.

"Merlin!" A door was given a good pounding. "Merlin! Unlock the door!"

"Not until you stop being a dopplehead and say you're sorry!" Merlin knew Arthur wasn't the type to apologize which gave him more time to himself in the dorm.

"Oh, come on! You started it. Why should I have to apologize?" Arthur could be heard whining through the door.

"Cause you're a prat and deserve to learn some manners." Merlin took out a package of Oreos and nibbled one.

"You're being ridiculous!" Arthur added a loud knock on the door to make his point.

"You're the one yelling through the door and refusing to apologize." Merlin laughed and stepped closer to the door.

"Fine! I'm sorry, Merlin."

Merlin could hear the defeat in the man's voice. He opened the door and saw Arthur looking like a sad puppy on the other side. "Got you."

"Whatever, Merlin!" Arthur stomped off and closed his door with a thud. He fell on his bed and right to sleep. He was too tired to care.

Merlin knew he was just being a sore loser and that he should be okay in the morning. "Goodnight, Arthur!" A reply never came as he strutted into his room. He took a quick shower and got ready for a well deserved nights sleep. Silence made itself comfortable throughout the dorm.

It was eleven a.m. when the two started to wake. Merlin was up and making breakfast when Arthur finally stumbled out of bed and into the shower.

Arthur left his room and sat on the couch, ignoring Merlin completely.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Merlin was worried. He could feel the tension and was able to cut it with a knife.

A grunt came from the couch as the TV turned on and was changed to a soccer game.

"Is this about yesterday? Really? It was a game, Arthur. Maybe you should get that stick out of your ass and laugh." Merlin dished the pancakes he had whipped up and walked over to his roommate. "Here." A small mumble of 'thank you' came out and Merlin smirked. "When you stop being a dopplehead, let me know. You still have to show me around campus today."

Arthur chuckled at the nickname but caught himself and tried to hold it in. But it didn’t work cause Merlin started to laugh. They continued to laugh as they scarfed down their breakfast.

Merlin knew that Arthur was okay, he was just being a stubborn prat.

"You embarrassed me, Merlin. One of our neighbors gave me a weird look as I was yelling through the door." Arthur remembered as the neighbor scowled at him and told him to shut the fuck up. "And what even is a dopplehead?"

"You. And you did deserve it, you know."

"You're the one that started it all!"

"I didn’t think you were literally going to pull me back onto my butt. It hurt!"

"Oh, whatever. Lets get ready. As you said, I have to show you around." Arthur went to clean their dishes and glanced back to see Merlin following.

"I said when you stop being a dopplehead. I don’t think we have reached that point yet." Merlin smirked and dashed off to his room to change out of his pajamas.

Arthur threw a fork at the brunettes door, leaving a small scratch in the brown paint. "You're an idiot, Merlin!" Arthur looked down to see he had gotten water on his shirt. And it was one of his favorites too. He went to change into another as Merlin came out wearing black skinny jeans and a Doctor Who shirt. It was of David and it said 'Trust me, I'm the doctor'. Arthur closed his door and switched his shirt to a dark red t-shirt.

Merlin was tugging at the hem of his shirt and glanced up just to catch Arthur pulling his shirt off before the door blocked his view. Great. But Arthur emerged again but with a shirt on. Just... Great...

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

They made their way around campus and went into a couple classrooms that Merlin would be wasting his hours.

"This is the theater. You will be hanging out here for drama."

"No, really." Merlin tried to look cool but was too amazed at how big the stage was. He could just imagine the plays that have made their appearance here.

"We will end this boring tour around the school with the cafeteria. But I wouldn’t eat the food, there's been people finding hairs, a dead rat, and an actual finger."

"Yummy." Merlin felt sick to his stomach. He made a note to eat a big breakfast so he wouldn’t be hungry at lunch.

They headed over to where there were rows of tables and a few people sitting around. "I normally sit at a table outside when its nice. Which is almost everyday. You can join me there if you want. I will have friends sitting with me so I apologize in advance if they are rude and arrogant."

"I'm sure they're fine. If they can deal with you, I should be okay." Merlin winced as Arthur punch him in the arm, but he laughed when the blonde blushed.

"lets head back. We still have Supernatural to watch."

"I need to what happens with Dean and Cass."

"Of course you do." Arthur smiled and led them back to their dorm and watch Netflix. Merlin making every little comment when Dean and Cass had a scene together. Arthur loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first day of school for Merlin and oh was he nervous. He hasn't met anybody besides Arthur and Gwaine. He just hoped his first day would be easy. A new school can be terrifying. What would people think about him? Merlin hoped he would be able to get a couple friends at least.

Arthur watched as Merlin swirled his spoon in his cereal, not paying attention as his accidentally spilled half his bowl on the table. "Merlin!"

"Huh? What? Oh!" Merlin jumped up and grabbed a handful of paper towels, having a boatload of problems when they didn’t work. He rolled his eyes as Arthur just leaned back and laughed.

"No need to cry over spilled milk, Merlin." Arthur stood and grabbed the whole roll. They covered the entire table in towels, letting it soak up. "What's going on? You don't seem like yourself today."

Merlin squeezed the towel he had in his grip as he collapsed back into the couch. "I'm fine. I just didn’t sleep well."

"That's not it. I watched you go to bed early and not get up till you absolutely had to. What's seriously up?" Arthur was not going to let this go. Something was bugging his friend.

"I'm fine. I promise."

"You can say that but I know you're lying."

Merlin watched as Arthur left to go to his room. He probably should have just told him. It's not like it’s a big deal. His first class was in an hour and it took fifteen minutes to get there. He had already taken a shower and gotten dressed, so he now had forty-five minutes to find something to do.

Arthur went to get dressed and pack his bag. His class was at the same time as Merlin's, so he figured he'd walk him there. He slipped on a pair of black slacks and a blue (you could almost say TARDIS blue) shirt on. Mondays were days that Arthur really didn't give a shit about what he looked like. Nobody really did. When he saw Merlin come out dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a deep purple shirt, he didn’t realize Merlin started talking to him. What an embarrassing way to start the morning. But Merlin's little milk incident helped him forget. He wrapped his watch around his wrist and slipped on a pair of socks. He was ready to go but he didn’t want to. Like every student.

Merlin was flipping through the channels and nothing was on. Of course. There normally never was on a Monday morning. Arthur strutted out of his room and Merlin completely forgot about the TV. The blue t-shirt stretched across the man's chest and it was a lovely sight. After Merlin noticed his eyesight was going down, he tore his eyes away. We didn’t need another incident of this morning. When Arthur's gaze ran over his body, Merlin felt something in his gut. He wasn’t sure why though. He knew Arthur was gay but he didn’t seem like the kind that would like him. He kept his fingers crossed. Maybe.

Arthur could feel a pair of eyes on his back as he walked into the kitchen. He wanted to grab a couple of candy bars for class, it just became routine. Why was Merlin staring at him? It couldn’t be. He shook his head, hoping to get rid of the thought. But it stuck around. Great.

"Do I not feed you enough?" Merlin watched as Arthur stuffed six chocolate bars in his bag. Snickers to be exact.

Arthur laughed as he zipped his backpack closed and threw it on the floor by the couch. "I need something to distract me in class. What else am I suppose to do?"

"Perhaps listen to the teacher." Merlin smirked.

"And after that, I make a decent meal for us." Arthur joked and relaxed into the couch cushion, hoping it could swallow him whole. He couldn’t help but grin when Merlin burst out into laughter. He liked hearing Merlin's laugh. It was a mixture of high pitched noises and a deep chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan. I look forward to it." Merlin stood up and glanced back just in time to see pure terror in Arthur's eyes. "Shall we go?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

The two picked up their bags, shoved their shoes on, and headed out to go to class.

"You're not really going to make me cook, are you?" Arthur had crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Of course. I would love to dinner to be cooked for me and not me serving."

"I took you out and you didn’t have to cook there!"

"A homemade meal. Come on, Arthur. For me, please."

"Fine but I can't promise it will be satisfying."

They headed over to the building that held their classes. Merlin was heading to an English class as Arthur was going to a business class. something about documents and how different software programs worked. It sounded horrible. Merlin was nervous to go to his first class. He wanted to get there early to talk to his teacher. He was entering halfway through so he missed a lot but knew he could catch up easily.

"Good luck, Merlin." Arthur headed off down the hallway.

Merlin was surprised that Arthur was being so nice. He would have just made some joke and pushed his shoulder. What was going on with Arthur? "You too!" He yelled down after him. Merlin finally walked into the classroom he would be spending his mornings. There were eleven rows of chairs from front to back and a huge whiteboard in front. Here we go.

Arthur sank into his chair and pulled his phone out. He had left the dorm early for Merlin which meant he had plenty of time on his hands till class started. He started up a game of Angry Birds. This was going to be a slow day.

Both of the classes started off slow because of it being Monday but it picked up the pace shortly after. Merlin was enjoying his class and his teacher was an interesting sight. She loved to show her emotions strongly. Arthur was dying in the back of his class. He hated every second and wished it would just end. But he had to suffer this hellhole for his father. Him and his stupid job. But at least he had Merlin.

They would be able to survive the rest of the school year.


	6. Chapter 6

The day went by with ease for Merlin and was liking the people in his class. Well, mostly. In his first English class, he met a girl named Freya and she was sweet, nice, and pretty. Obviously not his type but if he was straight, maybe. There was also Gwen. She was in his Drama class and he liked her from the very beginning. She was sweet but also had an interesting kind of humor. Her and her friend, Morgana were interesting and Merlin was glad to have met them. It turns out that Morgana is Arthur's sister, which was an interesting twist. Arthur was right about them having a class together, the last one of the day.

Arthur felt as if he was in hell. Like everyday of the week, but he wanted school to be done so he could go back to the dorm room. It was nice to have Merlin in one of his classes. He was able to survive at least one of his classes. Arthur was surprised that Merlin was able to type with remarkable speed on the computer, but when it came to pencil and paper, he was the slowest. Lunch was the time Arthur felt he was able to relax halfway through. It was extremely nice outside. The sun was out but not that strong. A small breeze ruffled the trees and people's hair. A cloud would occasionally cover the sun.

Arthur's friends took a liking to Merlin quickly. They joked around and laughed as Merlin told them what happened when he locked Arthur out of the dorm. Percival was quiet but you could hear him chuckle a few times here and there. Gwaine was there and winked at him as he dropped down onto the bench next to him. Arthur was on his other side and was bright red, which made Merlin smile. Lancelot and Leon were chatting and Merlin could hear Gwen's name being said. He remembered Gwen talking about Lancelot and she talked with a soft, happy tone. He hoped they would just take their heads out of their asses and talk. If they weren't going to, he definitely was.

Arthur watched as his friends took Merlin in with ease. As if Merlin was there all along. At least now he wouldn’t have to pick between them and his roommate.

The first day of school for Merlin was now over, but now Arthur and him were sitting on the couch watching Supernatural. Merlin got himself comfy and pushed Arthur's leg to get his attention. "I think it's time for dinner." He smirked and knew Arthur had forgotten.

"How about we just order something?" Arthur wished Merlin would just let him off.

"Nope, you promised." Merlin smirked and pushed him closer to the edge of the cushion on the couch.

"I didn't promise anything!"

"Please, Arthur. I've cooked you breakfast everyday so far that I have been here, even dinner a couple times."

"And it was so good that you have earned the title of chef." Arthur smirked and settled deeper into the couch to make his point.

"You're such a prat, you know that." Merlin laid down on the couch and was too tired to care anymore.

"You should know that since I was here before you, that I already made dinner and It's sitting on the stove."

"What!?" Merlin jumped up and he was shocked that Arthur would even do such a thing.

"Yeah" Arthur stood to grab the two plates of a burger and fries. "You were to busy collapsing on the couch and demanding to watch Supernatural to notice. I wasn’t sure what you wanted on your burger so everything has been placed on the side." The two plates clinked together as they were put on the coffee table. They should invest in a dining room table. Arthur added that to his to do list.

"Sorry about that. I just was really looking forward to watching it." Merlin had said 'with you' but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. The burger looked delicious and he couldn’t wait to bite into it. Everything that Arthur had put on his plate, went onto the burger. It was juicy and cooked to perfection. Arthur really cooked this?! No way. "Seriously though. Where did you buy these?"

"Really, Merlin? You think I would stoop so low to pretending I made these when I really bought them. You have so much confidence in me. The only thing I know how to make is Burgers. They are just easy to do."

Arthur looked truly heartbroken until that smirk broke out onto his face. Merlin laughed and finished his burger. "Let's continue the episode while we finish." Merlin continued to snack on the fries as they watched Sam and Dean run around. He started to get a little tired so he laid down, not actually realizing he placed his head on Arthur's lap.

Arthur tensed slightly as a heavy weight rested on his lap. But he had wished something like this would happen and relaxed as his hand played with Merlin's hair. He wrapped it around his finger.

"Arthur?"

Arthur jumped and knew he was about to be yelled at. "Yes?"

Merlin looked up to look at Arthur. "I, uh, how do I say this?" He tried to find the right words to say.

Arthur stared down into Merlin's innocent blue eyes. He watched as the man stumbled with his words. He decided the time was now. Arthur lowered his head and cut his friend off, lips meeting lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin saw Arthur get closer but didn’t realize what was happening until a pair of lips touched his own. He was so shocked that he forgot that Arthur was still kissing him. This had to be a dream.

Arthur could feel Merlin tense under the touch and knew it was a mistake. As he was about to pull away, Merlin kissed back and hard. A hand slipped into his hair and tugged lightly. He let a moan escape his lips.

Merlin let his grip tug even harder, bringing them into a faster, hotter kiss. He realized how uncomfortable Arthur must be, bent over like that. He pulled away and saw the disappointment in Arthur's eyes. But Merlin couldn’t help but smirk as he shifted until he was sitting on Arthur's lap and brought them back into a messy heat.

Arthur could admit that when Merlin stopped, he was upset. He liked Merlin and wanted more of him. He started to think that maybe Merlin didn’t really want this and regretted it. He messed everything up. But when Merlin sat on his lap, bringing their lips together, he knew he shouldn’t listen to his thoughts. It was great. A hand pressed against his chest while another made it's way up his neck and tugged at his hair.

Merlin smiled into the kiss as he felt Arthur completely relax under his touch. Oh, this was great. Two steady hands gripped hard onto his hips and brought them closer together. The only thing that separated them was the shirts on their chests. The jeans created a wonderful friction. Merlin knew though that he should stop before it gets to far. He pulled back and looked down into those light blue eyes. The color of that perfect sky on a beautiful day with no clouds.

Arthur could swear that he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold for a second as they looked at each other. But it was probably just the lighting. A part of him really wanted to continue but he also knew if he wanted what he hoped could be a relationship to go far, he would have to slow down.

"Thanks for taking the words right out of my mouth." Merlin smirked.

"Wait, you were..."

"Going to say I like you more than a friend. That I want more out of whatever we have between us."

"Well. Good. Because I do too and no one is allowed to touch you."

"Oh really?" Merlin poked Arthur hard and laid down onto his chest, relaxing entirely.

"Yup. You're mine now." Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist and squeezed it slightly.

"Good." Merlin closed his eyes and listened to the beating of Arthur's heart. It was soft and let him slowly drift off, bringing him into a dream like no other.

Arthur felt Merlin's body get heavier on his. He looked down to see his eyes closed which allowed him to see the contrast of his eyelashes on his cheeks and the beautiful cheekbones that laid below. Merlin was a gorgeous specimen and Arthur was glad to have met the man. Since Merlin decided to take a nap, trapping him underneath, he joined him and pulled Merlin in even closer.

When Merlin awoke, it was five-thirty and he was surprisingly feeling refreshed. Ready for the day. He sat up and stretched, feeling his back crack and neck. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Arthur still fast asleep. It was the first time Merlin had ever seen Arthur asleep and he looked childish. He face soft and innocent, not like when he's making remarks at Merlin.

Merlin went to make breakfast for them as their classes started soon. They didn’t have much in the fridge which reminded he had to go shopping soon. He stuck with making a quick thing of eggs and toast. As he cracked the eggs into the pan, Merlin could hear movement in the other room. Arthur was either awake or just shifting. The sound of footprints made their way closer.

"Good morning, Sleeping beauty." Merlin smirked as he put bread into the toaster.

"Good morning." Arthur rubbed at his eyes and planted a quick kiss on Merlin's cheek.

Merlin blushed and knew he could get used to this side of Arthur. But he hoped Arthur would be okay with staying low in public. Since of past happenings. "Arthur. Do you think we could keep our relationship on the down low. I'm a little worried the some people won't like it."

"You're afraid it will repeat of the past." Arthur didn’t have the look of pity but care and love instead.

Merlin was ecstatic that Arthur knew where he was coming from. "Yeah. I promise we will be able to go public soon but not quite yet." Merlin dished the food and walked out of the kitchen to the couch. "We need to get a Table, like an actual table."

"Why? The couch is comfy and the coffee table works." Arthur flopped down onto the couch and gave the cushion next to him a nice pat.

Merlin rolled his eyes and shoved a plate into Arthur's hands. "You can sit on the couch but I'm getting a table."

"Fine. We can get a table. Anything to make you happy." Arthur picked up a fork and took in a couple bits of egg. Of course it was delicious.

"Yay! My knight in shining armor once again." Merlin settled onto the cushion that Arthur was patting earlier, leaning onto his, he guessed now, boyfriend.

Like an instant reaction, Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and balanced his plate on his leg.

It was only Merlin's second day at the school and he made a couple friends, one of them now his boyfriend. You could say he was off to a good start. Today was just a repeat of yesterday.

Arthur had only known Merlin for five days now, not even a week, and they had already confessed feelings. It wasn’t one of those quick fling things. Arthur truly felt happy with Merlin and wanted to see this relationship go far.

They headed out the door to another day of school, which to say they were kind of looking forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

It was lunch time, Arthur and Merlin settled across from each other at the table. The sun overhead made the tree cast a shadow over them. It was fairly nice out. They were enjoying an interesting conversation of how Merlin made a complete fool of himself when he tripped on the stage in drama, causing a loud boom to echo throughout the entire theater. As Arthur broke into a loud laugh attack, the rest of the gang joined them.

"Hey guys!" Merlin watched as Leon, Lance (Which Lancelot preferred), Gwaine, and Percival plonked down on the benches.

"Worst day ever." Gwaine grunted out.

"You say that everyday." Arthur smirked.

Merlin chuckled and decided to see what would happen if he started a game of footsie with Arthur. His face showed no change as Merlin ran his foot up Arthur's leg and back down again. He did join in though.

"But I really mean it this time. I tried to flirt with Sophia, you know her, and she just laughed and walked away. I tried again but it still didn’t go well." Gwaine buried his face in his arms.

Merlin ran a hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him. "It's okay. I've only spoke a few words to her and I thought she was an outright bitch."

"Thanks buddy." Gwaine sat up and ruffled at Merlin's hair, making it even messier than it was before.

"You could do so much better. What about Drea?" Merlin continued to play with Arthur's feet under the table.

"Maybe, She is pretty and sweet, a man's dream. Sure. I'll try." Gwaine seemed so much more confident now and ready to rock and roll.

"Good." Merlin smiled and picked at the candy bar he had packed.

"How about you, Merlin. Have a sight on any dames out there?"

Merlin jumped straight into a cough attack as some of the candy bar shot back into his throat. "Uh, no, im... uh, no. I don’t."

"It's alright if you do."

"Maybe. I've had my eye on someone." Merlin looked up through his eyelashes to see Arthur smirk and bring his arms across his chest.

"Really, Merlin? What are they like?" Arthur smirked and leaned onto the table.

Merlin was so getting him back for this. "Well, They are attractive of course, but sometimes a right prat. We will have to see what happens."

"Kind of sounds like Arthur here." Gwaine had a questionable look upon his face. But Merlin could tell he was smug about it.

"Why would anyone like Arthur?" Merlin smirked but it slightly faltered when he felt Arthur's foot run slowly up from his ankle to the inside of his knee.

Gwaine laughed and slapped Merlin hard on the shoulder. "I've asked myself the same thing."

Arthur rolled his eyes and scowled as Merlin and Gwaine laughed. He nudged Merlin hard in the thigh with his shoe trying to get them to stop. "You two are idiots." Arthur glanced at his watch and noticed it was four minutes until his class started. He had this class and then his last one which Merlin was in. Arthur stood up and threw his backpack on, watching as Merlin scrambled up to walk with him. As soon as they were walking side to side, he punched Merlin hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Really? Why would anyone like Arthur?"

"What? It's true!" Merlin smirked and as soon as he knew no one was looking, he kissed Arthur's cheek. "I'll see you in class." He dashed into class before Arthur could reply.

Arthur walked down the hall to his class, with what he assumed was a goofy smile on. He was liking this. He was glad that class went by so fast as he practically ran to his next class.

Merlin walked into the classroom and saw Arthur sitting in the back. He was leaning back on two chair legs and eyes closed. No one else was in the classroom so he walked back and kissed Arthur, startling him into falling backwards.

"Merlin!" Arthur frowned and got up from where he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Hello to you too, sunshine." Merlin settled down into the chair next to him and watched as Arthur flung the chair back up onto it's four legs. He could see a small smile on Arthur's face though.

Before Arthur could kiss him on the cheek like he wanted to, the rest of the students in their class started to pile in. He just sighed and sat down next to him. A hand gripped onto his own under the desk.

"Soon." Merlin whispered.

Arthur squeezed his hand and intertwined their fingers, feeling the small sweat that was in Merlin's palm. Today instead of them typing again, the teacher decided to lecture instead. Which he was glad. Arthur wasn't ready to let go of Merlin's hand just yet. The bell rang announcing the end of the day.

The two released their hands to grab their bags and headed back to their dorm. As soon as they closed the door, a mess of limbs fell onto the couch.

Arthur picked Merlin up, who was surprisingly lighter than you would think, and sat on the couch, letting Merlin sit on his lap once again. Their lips met in a frenzy but it didn't lead any further than that. He liked what they had so far and didn't want to ruin it quite yet. He was afraid to disappoint.

Merlin liked the feeling of the soft skin against his chapped ones. The silky smooth lips. He bit on Arthur's lower lip and sucked lightly on it.

Arthur tried to hold back the moan. The sound vibrated through his lips, earning him a moan back.

Merlin pulled back and smirked at the disheveled look on Arthur's face. "Dinner?"

"Sure." Arthur gripped onto Merlin's hips and pressed him lower onto him.

Merlin giggled and pulled himself out, "Sorry! But I was craving Chinese." He pulled his phone out and went to fetch a menu from the kitchen.

Arthur smirked and watched Merlin's hips sway back and forth as he walked away. The skinny jeans not leaving much to the imagination. He couldn't wait for another night of cuddling up on the couch and watching Supernatural with Merlin. Why did time have to go by so slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin could feel Arthur's gaze run over his body and he decided to have some fun. He purposely moved his hips back and forth as made his way over to the kitchen, and to make sure that when he went to look for the menu in the drawer that his ass stuck out more. Oh he was going to enjoy this so much. "What do you want?"

"Orange chicken with some egg rolls?" Arthur yelled from the couch.

"Great, same thing as me. Makes it easier." Merlin called and placed the order which would deliver in a half hour. His stomach growled and he wished the food could come faster. Instead he grabbed a couple candy bars to snack on. He walked over and jumped over the arm of the couch and landed on Arthur's lap.

"OW!"

Merlin giggled and kissed his jaw. "Sorry."

"I will get you back for that, you know." Arthur smirked and rested his hand on Merlin's hip.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Merlin pretended to cower in fear as he unwrapped a Snickers bar and taking a bite. As he was in the middle of taking the first bite, Arthur's hand wrapped around his wrist holding him in place as Arthur took a bite himself. Their lips were so close and he wanted so badly to meet those silky lips with his own. The only thing in the way was a bar of chocolate.

Arthur's blue eyes stared back into his as he smirked and pulled away, chewing the part of Snickers he bit off. A little bit of caramel stuck to the bottom lip. Arthur laughed and licked his lip, sweeping up the salty goodness.

Merlin felt himself go into a trance and that time seemed to have slowed. The golden brown spread over the light pink.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Merlin blinked and looked into Arthur's eyes. "Just a little, let me get it." He slipped a hand up to the nape of his neck and tangled his fingers into the blonde hair, bringing their lips together. The caramel pulling slightly. The moment Arthur gasped, Merlin slipped his tongue in.

Arthur’s grip grew stronger and one of his hands traveled till it slid under Merlin’s shirt. He felt the flat skin stretch and relax under his touch. As his fingers worked a trail up, a loud knock erupted from the door.

Merlin pulled away and let his forehead rest onto Arthur’s shoulder. “Shall you get it or shall I?”

“I can’t get up with you sitting on me.” Arthur smirked.

“I’ll get it then. You sit and look pretty.” Merlin stood and sauntered over to where his wallet laid, making sure he had enough cash. He opened the door to find a woman with a look that said ‘I don’t want to be here’ and as soon as her gaze met his, a smirk came onto her face.

“Hello, that’ll be eighteen-fifty.” She twirled a piece of blonde hair in between her fingers.

Merlin grabbed a crinkled twenty dollar bill from his wallet and watched as her manicured hand snatched it. “Keep the change.”

“Thank you. Here’s your food and your receipt.” She smiled and walked off.

Merlin took a small glance at the paper to see a phone number and a signature of the name Sophie. He laughed and threw it away in the trash bin as he walked back over to the couch.

“What’s so funny?” Arthur quirked up an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Merlin settled into the cushion next to Arthur and swung the bag onto the coffee table.

"Fork it over!" Arthur snatched at the bag and pulled out one of the containers and a pair of chopsticks.

Merlin laughed as Arthur shoveled in a piece of chicken letting the sauce dribbled down his chin.

"Do I need to get you a bib?" Merlin couldn’t believe how much of a slob his boyfriend truly was.

"Haha. Very funny. I get your egg rolls now." Arthur grabbed one of the rolls and stuck it in his mouth.

"Oh no you don’t!" Merlin scowled but smirked as he went forward and took a bite of the roll. He leaned back to see that Arthur's eyes went wide and that the rest of the egg roll fell onto his lap. Merlin took the time to grab his box of chicken and dug in. The chicken was sweet and savory on his tongue and he absolutely loved the sauce. He dipped his finger into it and sucked his finger dry, making sure Arthur was watching. "You okay there, Arthur?"

"You, Merlin. You will be the end of me." Arthur chuckled.

The two continued to eat their meals in silence and laughed at the stupid fortunes that came with it. They chose to end the night with a couple of episodes of Supernatural. It consisted of Merlin getting totally immersed to the point he was yelling at the screen and Arthur sat back and watched him. Merlin always had a way to keep Arthur on his toes, and he entertained him too. He was like a five year old and it was Christmas day.

Merlin leaned over and relaxed into Arthur's side. He relaxed even further into a puddle as a strong arm pulled him even closer. The grip on his shoulder felt possessive but caring. The warmth of the body next to him was so comfy and he could fall asleep right then and there. Merlin let his head fall onto Arthur's shoulder and his eyes slip close.

Arthur looked down to see Merlin's chest slowly rise and fall. He took in how the man's eyelashes contrasted against the pale skin on his cheekbones. The slim face with the high cheekbones, but the best part was the large ears that peeked out from the midnight black hair. The hair that curled at the nape of his neck and around the ears.

Arthur turned off the TV and he planted a small kiss on Merlin's forehead. "Goodnight, Merlin." Arthur pulled a blanket he kept under the couch over them and slowly closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Arthur."


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin was sitting on the floor of the stage with Gwen and Morgana. Today they were going to find out which play they were going to act out. Merlin was, of course, nervous that if he got a part, he would have to perform in front of a crowd. He liked literature and had always liked the idea of being a part of it all. But as backstage help. Gwen and Morgana were going on about if it was some romantic play that they would want to be the lead actress. Ugh, stereotypical girls. Merlin hoped he could maybe help with the props. He liked painting, so it was something he could enjoy doing.

Their teacher finally made her way down to the front row of seats to wear her desk sat. "Hello class. Are you all excited?" She was grinning and holding a pile of scripts tight to her chest.

A small murmur of voices came from behind him, where as Morgana and Gwen were giggling in excitement. Merlin just rolled his eyes, but secretly he was jumping up and down inside.

"We will be doing the play of Much Ado About Nothing, a Shakespearean play. I will be having auditions for parts over the weekend and will pick parts on Monday. Here are the scripts." She passed out the packets and looked at Merlin as he was handed the last one, she was grinning. "I expect to see you all there. The class is dismissed for the day."

Merlin stood and went to grab his backpack that was waiting for him backstage. He had read the play before and it was one of his favorites and was really excited.

"Merlin! Wait up!"

He turned to Morgana and Gwen running over to him, both wearing the biggest smiles. Morgana got to him first and slid her arm through his own. "You excited?" Gwen had reached the other side of him but wasn’t showing how much she wanted to jump up and down in glee.

"I guess so. This is one of my favorite stories, I have to admit." Merlin could feel the small blush creep up.

"Then you have to try out for a part!"

"Yeah, Merlin! Come with us to audition on Saturday!"

Both girls were clinging on him, staring up with those big puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t say no to them. "Fine. But I can’t promise to try that hard."

Morgana rolled her eyes and Gwen just giggled. "We wouldn’t expect anything different, Merlin." They both ran off.

"Hey!" Merlin scurried off after them hoping he wouldn’t trip and fall. His clumsiness always made an appearance during these times. As he rounded the corner to see them only a couple feet away, Merlin ran into someone, sending them both to the floor.

"Watch where you are going!" The man yelled.

"I'm so sorry, let me help!"

"Just get away from me, freak." The man stood and swung his bag onto his shoulder. He was at least half a foot taller than him.

"I was just trying to help." Merlin frowned and crossed his arms.

"Maybe you shouldn’t be running like an idiot in the hallway."

"Whatever. I'll just get out of your way." Merlin went to step around the man but was pushed up against the wall, feet dangling above the floor.

"Oh, you aren't getting off that easy."

Merlin was now worried. Nobody else was in the hallway because they were released early. Just perfect. "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough. You need to be told whose in charge here." The man pulled his arm back to bring it back with a force that knocked the air out of him, dropping him to the floor.

Merlin curled himself up on the floor and winced as a foot kicked him right in the stomach. A hand gripped his shoulder and lifted him up. A fist met his face and another. Merlin finally gave up and fell over in defeat.

"You better not find yourself in my sight again." The man left and left Merlin in a poorly lit hallway.

Something dripped on his chin, Merlin lifted his hand to his lips and found it red. And that he could only see out of one eye. He had the hardest time to open the other. Picking himself up, Merlin dragged himself to the closest bathroom to see the damage. The lights flickered above him and he turned to find him staring back in the mirror. "Oh, god." His lip had a gash down the middle and was currently bleeding down his chin. A dark black ring started to take form around his left eye and it was swollen shut. He lifted up his shirt to see a small bruise showing on his lower abdomen. Merlin knew he couldn’t go to class like this so he strut off to find the nurses office.

Inside the small room, a older man stood at one of the counters. He had a white coat that reached his knees. Merlin coughed to break the silence in the tight space.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you." The man had on glasses that magnified his eyes, making Merlin smile.

"I'm sorry to have startled you." Merlin but his bag on one of the chairs lined up against the wall.

"What in the world happened to you."

"Bumped into the wrong company." Merlin smiled as the other man just shook his head and chuckled.

"So what's your name?" The man started digging through bandages and other medical items to find something to help clean up his lip.

"Uh, Merlin Emrys."

"Well, Merlin. I'm Gaius and lets get you cleaned up and on your way."

"Yes, sir!" Merlin smiled and hopped up onto a tall stool that sat next to the counter.

"Emrys is a unique last name. Your mother's name doesn't happen to be Hunith?" Gaius started to dab at the cut with a alcohol soaked cotton ball.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her?" Merlin winced with every touch.

"She's an old friend of mine. I haven't talked her in awhile." Gaius gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Now, it will take awhile for it to heal, so don’t do anything to stop that process."

"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin jumped down and picked up the pen on the desk and a small piece of paper. "Here's my house number if you want to talk to my mother. I'm sure she'll be happy to." He picked up his bag and walked out to the doorway.

"Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin turned back to give a small smile before entering the hallway. it was still at least twenty minutes until classes ended and Merlin didn’t want to sit through the rest of his classes looking and feeling like this. He figured he could go back to the dorm room and take a nap.

"What is Arthur going to do once he sees this?" Merlin muttered under his breath. Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur's day wasn’t as eventful as Merlin's but he struggled through. He did look forward to having his last class with Merlin though. The day was going by painfully slow and he just wanted to get back to the room with Merlin and enjoy a nice night.

As usual he wasn't paying attention to the teacher and was waiting for the bell to ring so he could go to the last class. This has been routine now. He had already zipped up his bag was just waiting for that sound of freedom. Which came only a few minutes later and Arthur had strutted out of the room and down the hallway.

He was walking down the corridor when he saw Valiant and his buddies laughing and heading his way.

"Yeah, I totally showed him whose boss." Valiant looked proud as his wannabes showered him with compliments.

Arthur felt bad for whoever the poor victim was this time. Valiant was the bully of the school who wanted everyone to fear him but Arthur never gave him the satisfaction. Letting people get in between him and the man, Arthur finally made it to the room. Merlin wasn’t here yet so he just relaxed into his chair and distracted himself with his phone. When everyone started to shuffle into the room and into their seats, Arthur realized Merlin wasn’t here yet. The bell rang and the teacher started up today's lesson.

_To Merlin:_

_Where are you? -A_

A text didn’t come back until five minutes later.

_ From Merlin: _

_Hey. Sorry. I won't be in class today. Something came up. Explain later. -M x_

What could have possibly come up that would keep Merlin from coming to class. Arthur was slightly worried but at least Merlin was okay. The teacher continued his lecture of some software they will be using for the next couple of weeks. He'll figure it out sometime.

_To Merlin:_

_Okay. See you later. Supernatural tonight? -A_

_ From Merlin: _

_Of course! Now stop texting me and pay attention to the teacher! -M x_

Arthur had to stifle back a laugh that even when Merlin was here he still had his way. He shoved his phone into his pocket. The class was already two-thirds over and normally, before Merlin got here, he would ask the teacher if he could go to the bathroom and never come back. Oh but would he be yelled at if Merlin found out he left class. Guess he'd have to suffer a little longer.

Finally the class was over and Arthur was only a couple minutes away from their dorm. All he wanted to do after this long hard day was to go inside, kiss Merlin, and curl up on the couch watching a Supernatural episode. He was glad that the door was already unlocked as he dragged himself across the room to the couch where he fell in defeat. Why couldn’t it be Friday? He just didn’t give a fuck about classes anymore. The faint sound of a shower interrupted his thoughts. An idea popped into his mind.

He walked into Merlin's room and hid in the corner, behind the dresser. On the other side, he could hear the mumbling of what he could guess was singing. The water turned off and the sound of the metal rings sliding on the bar followed. From his hiding spot he could see the tall, dark haired man walk into the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Without really thinking, Arthur jumped out and yelled.

Merlin screamed and jumped at least a foot in the air, his grip on towel tightening. "Really Arthur?!"

Arthur watched as Merlin quickly put a shirt on and turned around. He was shocked at what he saw. The faint blue and purple that surrounded his eye and the red- swollen lip.

"What happened?" Arthur moved forward and moved his thumb to graze over the split lip.

Merlin winced but relaxed as Arthur caressed his cheek. "I just got into a little fit. It's alright. I saw the nurse and he told me I'm fine but I shouldn’t do anything to interrupt the process of it healing." Merlin smirked and poked Arthur on the chest. "Which means no kissing for a while."

Arthur groaned but smiled as his pressed a quick kiss to Merlin's cheek. "I'll find a way." But Arthur stood back and crossed his arms. "But who did this to you?"

"I don’t know. I never found out his name." Merlin grabbed some boxers and jeans and disappeared into the bathroom.

Arthur thought back to Valiant and what he was saying earlier. Oh, he was going to pay. Arthur left Merlin's room and grabbed his key and phone. Time to go pay a visit.

"But we're still up to watching Supernatural, right? Arthur?" Merlin left the bathroom and didn’t see Arthur there. Maybe he's on the couch. he searched the entire dorm. Nowhere. Where could he have gone?

_To Arthur:_

_Arthur? Where did you go? -M x_

Arthur felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but ignored it as it was probably Merlin worried about him. He needed to give Valiant a piece of his mind. He knocked on the door and scowled as the big man opened his door.

"Hello, Arthur. Come running back to join us?"

"No, you little fuck."

The sound of skin meeting and a resounding thud echoed throughout the halls.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin was worried with how Arthur was going to react and now that he didn't know where the man had went worried him more. Arthur had never acted this way before, at least in front of him. He didn’t like this new side to Arthur and was hoping he wasn’t going to put himself in harm.

Merlin sat down on the couch with his phone sitting between his fingers, hoping it would light up and glow Arthur’s name back at him. But nothing of the sort happened. No text. No call. Nothing. Where was Arthur? And what trouble was he getting into? He looked up towards the ceiling, as if it would the answers he needed. But the speckled white just stared back at him.

Might as well not try to worry too much. Arthur was strong enough to handle himself and he would be back soon.

He should have at least told him where he was going.

Merlin headed off into the bathroom and flipped on the switch. He winced as he saw the skin swelling up even more around his eye. Blacker than the purple it was earlier. The cut on his lip looked to be healing but it was too early to know. He leaned over and pressed his fingers up to his mouth and watched as a small drop of blood fell down his chin. Dashing over, he grabbed a handful of tissues and dabbed at his lips.

“Just remember, Merlin. It was only because you bumped into him like an idiot. You’re just clumsy. It had nothing to do with you being gay.” He took a deep breath and turned the faucet on, splashing some cold water in his face. Watching the drops travel down his cheekbones and falling off into the sink. Merlin could feel the stress hitting him and he knew he had to do something. Arthur wasn’t answering his texts and obviously wasn’t going to be back soon.

He needed a good nap. Merlin walked over to his bed and moved to get under the covers. The warmth was like a hug and it cradled him into a dream. He hoped Arthur would be back soon.

Arthur on the other hand was standing over Valiant’s body as it slammed into the carpet floors. Watching as the man’s face turned red and he pulled himself up.

“You’re going to pay for that, Pendragon.” Valiant raised his hand to deliver a right hook to the blonde’s face but was blocked and thrown down on the floor once again.

“You don’t touch Merlin. If you get anywhere near him, you speak one word to him. If I see you, you will have put yourself into danger.” Arthur spit on Valiant’s face and marched away from the room back to his and Merlin’s.

“Go back to your boyfriend, fag. I wouldn’t want to touch you or your disgusting kind.”

Arthur froze and knew he was done with this man. He knew he had to be the bigger man in this and continued down the hallway to where the stairs were at. He needed to blow off some steam before getting back to the room. Counting to ten and walking up each step, after punching a wall, he finally found himself in front of their door and with his hand only inches away from the handle.

He found the door was unlocked, probably Merlin just worrying over him. The lights were turned off and the small sound of a snore came from behind Merlin’s bedroom door. He went in and sat down next to the curled body under the blanket.

Merlin’s eyebrows were furrowed and a frown was etched on the man’s face. He must have fell asleep while waiting for him to come home.

Arthur should have never left him like that without telling him, but if he did tell him what he was planning, he knew Merlin would have stopped him. Valiant was a dick. Everyone knew that they needed to stay out of the way. Of course since Merlin was new, he didn’t know this rule.

Arthur let his gaze wonder over the black eye that stood out against the pale skin and the cut on his lip. He wanted to just lean over and kiss those luscious lips and hope it would go away. But from what Merlin had said earlier, he couldn’t strain the injury. Arthur did what the next best thing and placed a gentle kiss on the Merlin’s forehead and watched as the frown disappeared and the face relaxed. Merlin hummed and pulled the blanket closer.

“Merlin, wake up.” Arthur hated having to wake the beautiful man up, but he had to let him know what had happened.

“Five more minutes, mom.”

“I’m not your mom, idiot. Now wake up!” Arthur shook Merlin’s shoulder with a little more force.

“Just five more minutes.”

Arthur sighed. Enough of this. He got up on his knees and crawled over till he straddled over Merlin’s legs. Grabbing the lower man’s shoulders, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Merlin’s. It took about five seconds before Merlin reacted and pressed up harder into the kiss, moaning.

Arthur could feel the moan vibrate through his body and sent his blood south, but he didn’t care. He ran his tongue against the crease between Merlin’s lips and was allowed in. Merlin’s mouth tasted like toothpaste, coffee, and most of all, Merlin. Arthur fell in love and wanted that taste burned into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and soon Arthur had won. But he pulled away, gaining some air, and attacked the pale neck. Arthur wanted to see marks claiming him. Telling the world Merlin was his. He took a hard bite and felt the man shudder below him.

“Arthur… Please…. I need you.”

Arthur smirked and dug his teeth in even harder. Placing a kiss on the mark and moving to a spot below it.

Merlin’s hands reached up and tugged on the blond hair. This was a surprise to wake up to. He could feel something poking his thigh and realized that his Arthur was straddling him and was aroused. He knew his had to ask about where Arthur had disappeared off to but it could happen later. Merlin was glad that his packed a couple of his favorite scarfs to wear and cover the marks. It felt like Arthur was trying to cover every inch.

"Arthur..."

Arthur's hands moved lower, down his chest till it met the buckle of Merlin's belt. He moved his hands up under the shirt and felt the smooth skin stretch under his touch. And the hair that trailed down to the band of his pants. Arthur knew he wanted Merlin and now.

"Arthur.. wait. Please. Stop." Merlin wanted Arthur. He did. But the one thing Merlin ever hated was going further like this and losing the one thing he cared about. Arthur was someone Merlin would hate himself for if he ever lost him. This had to wait till he knew the right time.

"Merlin? Did I do something wrong?" Maybe Merlin didn’t want this after all.

"Yes you, you, you clotpole! You disappeared from the room and I couldn’t get a hold of you. What the hell were you thinking?" Merlin was beyond mad at what Arthur had done. He was furious.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. Did you seriously think I wasn’t going to be mad?" Merlin pushed Arthur off of his lap and got out from the covers. He started to pace the room while counting to ten n his head.

"I will tell you but you have to promise not to be mad when I do." Arthur fumbled with his fingers in his lap as he saw his boyfriend red in the face.

"It's a bit late for that." Merlin threw his arms in the air in surrender. "I can't do this right now." Merlin walked out of the room and grabbed his sweatshirt.

"Merlin, where are you going?"

"Out!"

The door slammed shut and he was gone. Merlin knew he was being dramatic but Arthur had left him worried and he had to breathe and think to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur watched the door slam and the dorm fell into a annoying silence. Merlin had just left him and was furious. Did he just send everything into shit? Oh god no. He needed his idiot. He couldn’t let the man leave and disappear on him. He loved everything about Merlin. From the jet black hair, the sharp cheekbones, the slender body, the height, the shyness, the snarky quips, the wit, his interest in shows, music, the way they cuddled on the couch, the way they kissed, just them together.

Could that mean one thing?

Arthur loved Merlin.

And the love of his life was walking away and mad at him. Arthur had to fix this. And now.

Arthur ran over and shoved his shoes back on. Merlin's sitting right next to his. The idiot had forgotten his shoes. He smiled as it was something Merlin would do. As he swung his jacket on, Arthur grabbed the shoes and walked out to find his love.

He made his way down the stairs and out the front door, running to the end of the sidewalk. Looking both ways to see if he could spot anyone, Arthur saw a tall man walking away hunched over. Was that him? Why did he have to leave when it's pitch black out. Working his gaze down the lean body, he got to the feet and saw no shoes. "Merlin!" Running to catch up and grab his arm to hold him still.

"Leave me alone, Arthur." Merlin didn't want to see him. He knew he was being over dramatic but something just hurt inside. He couldn’t explain it. Of course his feet hurt too, he had been an idiot and forgotten his shoes.

"Okay, I will. As soon as you put these on." Arthur lifted his hand that gripped the laces of the pair of converse.

Merlin let a small smile work onto his face. Of course Arthur would. "Thanks." He sat down on a nearby bench to slip them on and felt the bench creak as Arthur sat down next to him. "Don't think this gets you off the hook."

"Wouldn’t think of it. But I knew nobody could be so much of an idiot to forget their shoes." Arthur stood up and pulled his jacket closer to his body. "See you later."

Merlin watched as his boyfriend hunch over and drag his feet across the pavement. "You know. Maybe you could walk with me. We wouldn’t want the idiot to get lost now, would we?"

Arthur turned around smiling. He couldn’t help it. He helped pulling Merlin up and they continued the trek. They walked in quiet. It was a comfortable silence that didn’t make Arthur feel he was still angry with. "I am sorry, Merlin. I should have told you."

Merlin sighed and grabbed Arthur's hand, tangling their fingers together. "What happened?"

Arthur squeezed the hand in return as he dragged them over to a bench. He looked up and saw the eye still slightly swollen and the cut lip on his love's face. But he also saw the love bite on Merlin's neck. And that was what truly mattered to him.

"When I went to my last class and didn’t see you, I was worried. Your texts reassured me a little but I still had this feeling in my gut that something was wrong. It also could have been that just before I got there, I heard Valiant talking about how he taught this guy a lesson. I tried to think positive but I had doubt. When I got back and I saw you. That was the last straw. Something snapped and I had to do something. I left, not really in the right mind. Making my way over to Valiant's dorm, I talked to him, punched him, told him to stay away."

Merlin listened to every word. He took in just how much Arthur had worried over something so small. It made his heart swell. "Arthur, look at me." He brought his hand up to his chin and made their eyes meet. "I know what you were thinking and knowing that you care that much makes me the happiest person on earth. You are my knight in shinning armor but just remember that I'm strong and I can handle myself."

"Merlin, I know you're strong. You are brilliant. I just want to be here for you when I can."

"I know, Arthur. Thank you." Merlin leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Arthur had other plans, as he turned his head and let their lips meet. "Ah ah ah! Nope. No kissing remember." Merlin smirked.

"Just wait till it's healed." Arthur smirked and winked his way. He chuckled as Merlin's cheeks and ears turned red. "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah." Merlin lifted himself up from the bench. He was exhausted. So much shit had happened today for his taste. On the way back to their dorm, Merlin explained about the play they were doing in drama and how he was being forced to audition by Morgana and Gwen. He was excited to do the play but a little nervous to do the actual audition.

Arthur watched with a smile as Merlin talked and the different expressions that showed on his face. He started to come up with a plan in his head. As soon as they got back, Arthur knew he would have to look up the play to find out if his plan would even work. A surprise to everyone.

Before they knew it they were back in front of their dorm room door. Merlin was surprised he was able to talk the whole way home but now he fully tired. Wait. Did he just call it home? Maybe it was.

Arthur pushed the door open and moved over to collapse on the couch. He rested his head back and felt the cushion next to him sag. A heavy weight laying down on his lap. Arthur found his fingers tangling in the hair.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, Merlin." Arthur waited till Merlin's breathing got deeper and whispered before placing a kiss on the man's forehead. "I love you, Merlin."


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin hadn't fully fallen asleep until hours later. He had heard Arthur say he loved him. And to be honest. It scared him a little but made his heart swell tremendously. Arthur Pendragon loves him. He couldn’t understand why. What about him made this gorgeous man love him? He always questioned it from the start.

Merlin looked down at himself. He was clumsy, scrawny. He was awkwardly tall and skinny. Don’t forget awkward in general. He wasn’t the most good looking guy in the place, the biggest ears. He had a horrible past. He was a big enough idiot to forget his shoes when leaving. He was going to get so much crap for that.

And then you look at Arthur. He was a god. The golden hair that rested on his forehead, the strong face and jaw. The broad shoulders and the muscles that flexed with every move. the lean body down to the hips. Tan skin that glowed compared to his pale, ghostly skin. He was athletic and smart when he wanted to be. A gentlemen when he wants to be. Especially when they went out to dinner that night. He makes everyone laugh easily. He's the best kisser Merlin has ever met. But he won't ever tell me that, his ego would get too big.

Either way, Merlin settled deeper into the couch with a smile, the man who he loved back tightening his grip on him. He looked up too see the childish look of innocence on Arthur's face. "I love you, too." Merlin finally got the sleep he hoped for.

Arthur woke up and came to the conclusion to never sleep on the couch sitting up. He cracked his neck to relieve some of the strain. He glanced down to see Merlin cuddled up against his thigh, slightly snoring away. Arthur pressed his lips to his temple and breathed in. He finally decided to get up and start making breakfast for them. Replacing his leg with a pillow, Arthur left Merlin to go to the kitchen. After scrounging around in the fridge and cupboards, there was no food in the dorm. They hadn't gotten any food and they had nothing to make a decent breakfast.

Arthur left a note on the coffee table in Merlin's sight and left the dorm.

Merlin awoke and sat up, stretching every muscle he could. While rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he searched for his favorite blonde, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Did classes already start? They couldn’t have because Arthur would have woken him up. Arthur wouldn’t just leave again, especially with what happened earlier. Merlin stuck his ear out and listened for any sound of movement in the dorm room. Nothing. Not even the shower. "Hmm. Where could he have gone?" A scrap piece of notebook paper caught his eye.

**_Good morning, Merlin. Glad to see you're awake. I stopped out to get some breakfast for us since we have absolutely no food in the room. Be back soon. - Arthur xx_ **

Merlin smiled and folded the piece of paper, putting it in his back pocket. He should probably take a shower and check to see how his injuries are doing. He pressed a finger to his bottom lip and it didn’t hurt as much, along with his eye. Maybe he won't be looking like this for long. He rushed into his room and turned on the shower, letting the steam relax his muscles. Stepping into the shower and letting the hot water roll over him.

Arthur walked backwards through the door and kicked it closed. One hand held a paper bag with a chocolate chip muffin and a blueberry scone. In the other, a cup holder holding two cups of coffee. He had the hardest time not eating the freshly baked pastries on the way back. "Merlin!"

"Be out in a second!"

Arthur hadn't heard the shower when he entered but it soon turned off. He headed into the kitchen, getting two small plates for the pastries. Starting to lay out the breakfast, he couldn’t help but stop and stare.

Merlin had left his room dressed in a tight black tee and skinny jeans. His hair wet and flat against his head, his cheekbones red from the steam. If you had saw what Arthur did, you would stop too.

"Arthur?" Merlin sported a smirk on his lips.

Arthur cleared his throat before speaking. "Breakfast is served."

"It looks delicious, Arthur. Thank you." Merlin hopped over the back of the couch in hope he wouldn’t trip. But no matter how clumsy he is, he landed awkwardly on cushions. Arthur chuckling and kissing him on the head made him blush even harder. Merlin looked at the pastries and hot coffee and thought about how far Arthur had to go and get these. He took the blonde's head and pulled him forward to let their lips meet.

This was a nice surprise. As if on instinct, Arthur's hand gripped Merlin's hip and tugged him closer. He let Merlin climb up and onto his lap, pushing him back against the cushions. His head fell back against the pillow, exposing his neck.

Merlin kissed his way down Arthur's jaw and sucked his earlobe, nibbling every so often.

"Merlin..." Arthur let the moan escape but he couldn’t stop his hip from jutting forward. Earning the sound of a beautiful gasp from his love.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin. Please. I need you."

Merlin pulled back from where he had hidden his face in Arthur's neck. He let a smirk creep onto his face. "Too bad. You'll have to wait. Classes start soon and we need to eat."

"What if I crave something salty?" Arthur smirked and pulled their groins closer together.

"Nothing but sweet here." Merlin smirked back and pulled himself off of Arthur. He eyed the chocolate chip muffin. It looked so good.

Arthur followed his gaze and laughed as he picked at the top. He popped it in his mouth and liked the melted goodness off his fingers.

Merlin watching Arthur's cheeks hollow as he sucked. "You will be the death of me." They laughed and continued to eat their breakfast together.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin got to Drama early cause if he knew he stayed with Arthur in the room for much longer, who knew what he'd be tempted to do. He took a seat on the floor off to the side of the stage. Today they would talk about the play a little bit more before the auditions over the weekend. Which of course, he would have to suffer through. He could be back at the dorm with Arthur. Kissing and cuddling on the couch. Going out to dinner and sharing a sweet dessert. Sleep in and enjoy the lazy morning.

A loud gasp broke his thoughts and he looked up to see Morgana and Gwen running over to him. Surprisingly fast in heels. "Merlin! What happened!" Morgana kneeled down and let her fingers brush over his eye.

Merlin chuckled at Morgana's motherly side. It was something that rarely showed. "I'm fine. I swear! Just a little misunderstanding. Everything is fine now."

"Well. Whoever did this is an idiot." Morgana stated and crossed her arms. Gwen nodding in agreement. Merlin couldn't help but agree as well. "Oh! I have the perfect thing." She riffled through her bag and to pull out a smaller one.

Merlin soon found a brush with some sort of powder on it coming towards his face. He put his hands up in time to block it. "I am not putting makeup on!"

"Don't be such a baby, Merlin. It's just to cover up the bruising."

"Yeah. But if I go around with makeup on, I'll get beat up even more." Merlin leaned farther away to put as much distance between him and her as he could. "Can we please just talk about something else?"

"Whatever." The two girls smirked at each other and giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now are you excited for the play auditions!"

Merlin rolled his eyes as the girls started talking about the roles and what they hoped to get. He wished he could be as excited as them but his heart wasn’t into it. He enjoyed more of the behind the scenes stuff and helping making the actors shine. He knew he would make a fool of himself when he stepped out onto that stage. Life hated him that way. Especially when it wanted Merlin to meet the floor on a more personal level.

Maybe he could sneak his way out of having to audition. Yeah! That could work. He could call in sick. And instead of acting and rehearsing, he could relax and worry about other classes. Maybe go out on dates.

Before Merlin could stop it, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, Merlin. Who is the lucky man?" Morgana and Gwen were sending smirks his way and each other smug glances. As if they were clever little shits.

"What? No one! Why would you ask such a thing?" Merlin looked like a deer in the headlights. Did he just blow everything? "And why would you say man?" He raised his eyebrow as he saw them sigh and roll their eyes.

"Oh come off it, Merlin. We know you're gay. We can tell. Of course we are completely okay with it. It's nice to know we got a guy who we can fantasize about other guys with. But when we came over, you had this straight face and a slight frown on your lips. The next thing we know you're smiling so big we can see all your teeth."

“Oh, shut up!” Maybe I was thinking about something funny from a TV show.” Merlin tried to show a serious look to convince them but they were having none of it.

“Stop being an idiot!”

“Yeah!” Gwen shouted, she was definitely on Morgana's side this round.

“You have this look of passion and care behind those eyes. As if you were thinking of something you love. There’s also a difference between a lover’s kind of love and a love for something like an object. I can tell the difference. You had the look of knowing that a person you love loves you back. Head over heels in love to be exact.” Morgana was smiling a true smile. Something rarely anyone got to see. Gwen just nodding along behind her.

A moment later, shaking her head, Gwen tapped Morgana’s shoulder. “You know, Morgana. I have a class with Arthur and he had the same smile stretched across his face. A little goofier though.”

Morgana turned back with a smirk. That smirk that let you know there was a plan brewing up in that head of hers. “What’s really been going on behind that door of yours, Merlin?”

Merlin looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Nothing! We sit around doing homework and just eat dinner. It's mostly silent." Merlin just shook his head. "Besides, Arthur spends most of his time in his room."

Merlin didn’t catch what Gwen whispered into Morganas ear but from the laugh that erupted from her mouth, it echoed throughout the theatre.

"What? What are you two laughing at?" Merlin clenched his fists. He hated people talking about him in front of him. I mean who doesn’t. What he really hated was he knew it was about him and Arthur.

"Don’t worry about it, Merlin." The girls continued to snigger and giggle in front of him, but his phone beeped, attracting his attention. He pulled his phone out from his back pocket and saw Arthur's name flash. He no longer cared about what the girls were saying. He smiled and unlocked the screen quickly.

_Miss you. xx - Arthur._

Merlin could feel a blush creep up his neck and warm up and tingle his cheeks. He quickly texted back.

_Miss you too, clotpole. xx ;)_

he didn’t even notice both girls' heads were peering out over his shoulders at his phone. A small giggle met his ear. He jumped forward and scrambled away from the two.

"Told you!" Gwen laughed and handed ten dollars over to Morgana.

His phone beeped again and he hesitated to look at it.

_Save me from this class? - Arthur_

Merlin only smiled in response.

_Only if you save me from your sister!_

"Oh, Merlin. There's nothing wrong with you being with my brother. It's okay. I actually think you two make a cute couple. Two sides of the same coin kind of thing." Morgana stated.

Gwen smiled harder at the cheesiness of the saying. "You two are just adorable! I can only imagine the late night kisses and cuddles."

Merlin blushed as red as a tomato as he remembered what happened early that morning. Before he could stutter a reply, Arthur burst through the back door and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry Miss, but I need to steal him for something."

Merlin saw his teacher wink before he was led out the door. A couple strides down the hallway, they stopped and leaned against the wall and laughed as they both thought of what Merlin's teacher thought.

"So what did the evil Morgana do this time?" Arthur gripped Merlin's hand once again, intertwining their fingers. Liking the warmth it provided.

"Nothing really. Just interrogated me on who was making me smile. She may have found out. Gwen too.'

"It's okay. I trust them. They wouldn’t tell a soul." Arthur gave Merlin a squeeze of reassurance.

"I know." Merlin smiled and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I know."


	16. Chapter 16

Friday was the sunniest day in weeks. Merlin had woken up with the sun gleaming into his eyes. He blindly reached out for his phone to check the time. Before he could even make his eyes focus to make the numbers out, the date flashed first. It was a special day. It was Merlin's birthday.

He smiled. "Let's start the day right!" He jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower. The steamy hot water cascaded down his shoulder blades and ran all the way down his legs. As he scrubbed his hair, he would occasionally tug on a few strands, sending a spark down his spine. It reminded him of the way Arthur would when they kissed on the couch. What would it be like to feel those hands elsewhere? Running his hands down his chest to his lower abdomen. And even further…. Oh how those were some interesting thoughts. His blood started to pool south and begged for attention. Merlin let his hand trail down his body just like his fantasy and tug lightly first but work harder and faster seconds later. “Arthur…”

He stepped out and rub himself dry, using the towel to ruffle his hair fairly dry. Merlin grabbed his favorite black boxer briefs, his pair of black skinny jeans, and his blue button up. He looked in the mirror to see the final product. He looked sexy. Quickly making his way back to the bathroom, he used his mousse to slick his hair back but added a slight ruffle.

The dorm room sounded quiet, Arthur must not be awake yet. He opened his door silently not wanting to make much noise. But, to his surprise, Arthur was standing by the couch with two plates in his hands. Eggs, pancakes, bacon. The whole shebang. He let the smile work onto his face and grabbed a dish. Going for a kiss in return.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin smiled and sat down. He felt like nothing bad could happen today. He was in a safety bubble, guarded by his love.

"Happy birthday, Merlin!"

Merlin could feel his jaw drop. "How did you know it was my birthday today? I never told you." He was shocked but he felt all giddy inside.

"I know, which I'm terribly disappointed in you for by the way. But I have my ways in finding out." Arthur winked and settled on eating his breakfast.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He chuckled and together they sat in silence, enjoying their food.

"So I have two presents for you." Arthur casually stated as he picked up their dishes to go wash.

"What! No, Arthur. You didn't have to get me anything! Please!" Merlin knew that Arthur didn't take a no for an answer, but he had to try.

"It's too late. One already happened." Arthur laughed and started up the bubble bath in the sink.

"What? Breakfast?" Merlin cocked his head in confusion. They always had breakfast, Merlin always made it though. So that was something.

"No, I called the school this morning. We both are sick from something we caught that’s going around. We have the day to ourselves." Arthur smiled and looked over his shoulder from the kitchen.

Merlin got the biggest grin of his life and practically ran over to Arthur. He twirled the blonde man around and brought their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and brought him closer. He felt the wet hands on his lower back. Merlin slid his hand into the strands of blonde hair and tugged. Arthur's mouth opened when he gasped and Merlin took this opportunity to slide his tongue in. A moan erupting from both men. Eventually they had to breathe so Merlin pulled back and rested his forehead on Arthur's.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"Always, Merlin. So how does the birthday boy like to spend his birthday?" Arthur reached over and grabbed a towel to dry his hands off. He smirked as Merlin got this devious look.

"I have a couple ideas." Merlin pulled Arthur back over to the couch and pushed him down. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Merlin tugged Arthur's shirt off and after, his own. He moved forward and straddled his boyfriend's lap. Oh he had plenty of ideas but was he willing to go that far. Arthur was great, handsome, funny. He was the whole package, a dream. Merlin would hate to fuck it all up. But he would also love to go the distance with him.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

Arthur's voice snapped him out of it. He looked worried. Merlin smiled and caressed his love's cheek.

"I want you." Merlin smirked and leaned in to mark Arthur's neck. "You are mine. I'm going to let everyone see you are taken. Who you belong to. You are mine." Merlin growled and bit the spot between Arthur's neck and shoulder.

Arthur moaned and reached around, gripping Merlin's ass and pulled forward. Letting their arousals rub against each other, sending a shock down both of their bodies.

"Merlin, hang on. As much as I am loving this. Oh I am." Arthur rutted up against the brunette. "I want to give you your other present before I forget." Merlin continued to bite down on his neck.

Merlin leaned back and smirked down at the blonde. "I thought you were my other present." He trailed his fingers down Arthur's chest and tugged hard on the belt loops on his jeans.

"If you're lucky." Arthur smirked right back and lifted Merlin off his lap to disappear into his room. He came out with a dark blue bag with silver paper inside. "Here you go. I hope you like it." He flopped down on the cushion right next to him.

Merlin leaned over to give him a peck on his cheek. "Of course I will. It's from you, isn't it." He pulled the paper out and chuckled as he shoved it down Arthur's shirt. He reached back into the bag to pull out a red scarf of the softest fabric. It was the same deep red of his favorite shirt of Arthur's. A little gold flashed down from the corner. A little golden dragon was stitched with a little smoke heart coming out of it's nose.

A tear threatened to drop from his eye. "Oh, Arthur... It's beautiful. I love it. Where did you find it?"

"I found where you get your other ones and I paid extra from them to hand stitch it in. They were really sweet about it." Arthur smiled and wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist, resting his hand on his hip.

"It's perfect." Merlin took the two ends and tied it loosely around his neck. The fabric felt so natural when it brushed against his skin. "Just like someone I know."

It was now Arthur's turn to smile his biggest grin. "Come here, you." He pulled Merlin back up onto his lap.

"Arthur..."

Arthur watched as Merlin leaned in to whisper into his ear. He shivered when he felt his hot breath fall on his skin.

"Take me."

"Oh, god yes!"


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin sprung up from under his covers and turned his lamp on. It was all a dream. Of course it was. Yeah, he was really disappointed but kind of relieved at the same time. He wanted to continue the dream with Arthur but what would happen after. He's never been in such a serious relationship before, it was always just some guys in town. He honestly had never taken the next step. Merlin always wanted to.

After Merlin had finished his little crisis under the sheets, he made his way to the kitchen to start up breakfast for the day. It was Saturday and he couldn't wait to spend the entire weekend with Arthur. On the couch watching TV. Maybe they could go into town and have lunch as 'friends'. Since they both were a little nervous to go public. Hopefully that feeling will pass.

Some movement came from behind Arthur's door. The prat was awake. And of course there was no food to make breakfast with. He could go and get some scones from the bakery lthe street. It was their favorite place.

"Arthur!" Merlin was craving a nice good morning kiss right now.

"Hmmpff. What?" Came a muffled reply.

"Get out here before I leave!" Merlin looked around for his shoes as he waited.

The door opened to show Arthur in his boxers and tight blue shirt. "Why are you leaving?" A frown formed on those beautiful lips of his.

"Because I'm being the best boyfriend ever and going to pick up your favorite scone." He smirked and planted a kiss on Arthur's now smiling face.

"The best boyfriend ever would also pick me up a cup of coffee."

"I should get a fucking award for this." Merlin went to throw his shoes and jacket on before grabbing his wallet.

"I will be the judge of that." Arthur winked and disappeared into his room to take a shower.

Which was great timing due to the huge blush that appeared on Merlin's cheeks. As he left the door and out the front of the building, he saw Morgana and Gwen walking past. He jogged to catch up.

"I'm guessing we can trust you two." Merlin smiled at them. Morgana laughed and smiled, Gwen just smirked.

"Off course Merlin. I won't tell a soul. You know that." Morgana reached over and placed her hands on Merlin's. "I'm so happy you have found someone that makes you happy. Arthur has this effect on you, even if he is a prat. You have this glow. Arthur too."

"Thanks Morgana. It's just that... well... we aren't entirely ready to tell people yet." Merlin looked down. "It's a long story why but..."

"Merlin. We understand. We love you way to much to hurt you." Gwen spoke up from behind Morgana.

Merlin smiled at the two girls. "I better go and get breakfast before Arthur wonders where I've disappeared to.

"We can't have that now." Morgana laughed and took him by the elbow. The three made their way to the bakery before the girls had to go to auditions.

* * *

"Arthur! I'm back!" Merlin juggled the bag and coffee cups as he slammed the door shut.

Arthur came out of his room dressed in a pair of comfy sweatpants and a deep red shirt. "Finally. I thought you got lost."

"Prat." Merlin smirked and handed over one of the cups.

"Idiot." Arthur took a sip as Merlin chuckled. It reminded him of the 'Jerk and bitch' comments on Supernatural.

Merlin took the chance to watch Arthur as the man started nibbling on the blueberry scone. The lighting made his golden hair shine. The strong jaw and square shoulders leading down to a slim waist. The shirt started to stretch against the man's shoulder blades. The sweatpants laid low on Arthur's waist, just enough for you to see the hips, causing Merlin to slide his eyesight back up before it got too low.

"What shall we do today? Merlin asked as he distracted himself with his coffee. Drawing away his gaze.

"Well. I have an idea." Arthur smirked and stepped closer, foreheads almost touching.

"Not until I've had my breakfast." Merlin smirked back and took a bite of the chocolate scone he got.

"You have a little." Arthur gestured to his bottom lip Indicating where a little chocolate was smeared on Merlin's lower lip.

"Did I get it?" Merlin continued to swipe his tongue, trying to get it all.

"Here. I'll get it." Arthur leaned forward and locked their lips together.

Merlin squawked in surprise but moaned as he felt Arthur's tongue beg for access. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling their bodies closer. He felt Arthur's hands grip Merlin's hips, letting his thumb slide under his shirt and rub the skin.

Arthur pulled back and watched as Merlin's eyes flutter open and the pink fill in his cheekbones. "Got it." He smirked.

"Whatever." Merlin smiled and stepped back until he was out of Arthur's reach. A comfortable silence settled between them. That was until a knock drew both of their attentions.

"Hang on!" Arthur yelled before walking over to the door. He opened it only to find Valiant standing there with a dangerous smirk on his face.

"Hello, Arthur." He was able to stick his foot in the door before Arthur could slam it shut. "We were never able to finish our chat." Valiant smirked before he switched his gaze over to Merlin.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi Merlin." Valiant shoved the door further open, causing Arthur to stumble back into the wall. Arthur hit the wall so hard, his vision grew fuzzy and dark. "How's the faggot doing?"

Merlin clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the name. "Look, Valiant. I know we got off on the wrong foot. Again I'm sorry. But please leave. You're not wanted here." He tried to walk over to his boyfriend who sat against the wall with his head in his hands. But Valiant stepped in his way, blocking him off.

"See, that's not going to happen. When I found out about you and Arthur here. I wasn't happy." Valiant sneered as he looked between the two. "It's disgusting. I want you two to know that." He stepped forward within reach of Merlin, grabbing his shirt.

Merlin tried to back out of Valiant's hold but the man was having none of it. "Let go!" He placed his hands on the man's chest and pushed further back. Even throwing a punch at his right shoulder to loosen his grip.

"You're a fucking queer and shouldn’t be here." Valiant shook merlin with such force that Merlin swears he got whiplash. "You're a waste of air and so is your sick boy toy over there."

Merlin fell to the floor with a thud and watched from his side as Valiant went over and kicked Arthur in the stomach. He heard a crack and a scream came from his love's mouth. Arthur was the strong one. He always knew how to stand up for himself and hold himself high. But seeing him at the moment, in pain with nothing he can do to stop it. It made a tear fall from Merlin's eye.

"You see. He's weak. He can't help you, Merlin. And so are you." Valiant changed directions and grabbed the back of Merlin's head. Leaning down and staring him right in the face, he spit and watched as another tear fell down the man's cheek. "Fucking fag."

A fist hit Merlin's cheek and a loud crack followed. He was sure his cheekbone was broken or at least fractured. He swallowed back the scream and slumped over, looking over to Arthur to see him clutching his stomach.

"Bye boys." Valiant made his way out the room and slammed the door behind him. Leaving the boys on the floor wincing with every breath that escaped their lips. Merlin was able to get to his feet and call a cab for them to get to the hospital. "I'm so sorry, Arthur."

* * *

They had just gotten back from the hospital and Arthur could tell Merlin was upset. He was walking with his arms wrapped around himself and kept his eyes on the floor in front of his feet. A dark bruising forming on his cheek.

"Merlin." It hurt for Arthur to talk, even breathe. He had a cracked rib and was forced to start bed rest when they got home.

"I don’t want to talk about it, Arthur."

Arthur was now really worried about him. "Merlin. Please. Is it because of what happened with Valiant? Because I'm sorry-"

Merlin turned around so he was facing Arthur. "It has nothing to do with you, Arthur. It isn't your fault. I just need to be alone." As soon as they got back, he walked over to his room and locked the door behind him. All he could think to do was to collapse on his bed. He welcomed the tears. Why? Why did he have to be so broken?

* * *

Merlin was walking down the hallway. It was senior year of his high school education. He was a quiet guy in school. Rarely communicated with other peers. You know. One of those kids. He had just come out to his mother. She had taken it better than Merlin was expecting. His father wasn't around anymore. He died shortly after Merlin was born so he never had that father figure to show him the ropes. His mother had said to always look up at the sky where he was watching from above.

Somehow rumors went around the school. 'Merlin was gay'. People would look the opposite way when he walked towards them. He got harsh letters in his locker with insults and threats. He felt like he had the whole school against him. Except for Will but he moved halfway through the year to California. This continued for the rest of the school year. Some had forgotten and moved on where others made sure his life was hell. It got so bad, Merlin fell hard down this hole he was sure he couldn't get out. His brain kept throwing it back at him. From the whispers to the written ones in his locker. It got even harder.

This led to Merlin not eating and cutting his arms and thighs. He always hid this with sweaters and long sleeve shirts. He never told anyone of these actions, worried of how they would take it. Knowing he was having suicidal thoughts. But due to money issues. He was stuck there and couldn't leave. All he wanted to do is leave. Either town or life in general. Like there were fifty foot tall walls built around him. But when his mother announced she would send him to one of the best schools they could afford, he promised himself he would try to get help. For his mother, for his father. He would get better. So far, he hasn't made that single step towards improvement and probably never will.

* * *

Merlin got up and decided to take a shower. He was sweating and his eyes dried out from the amount of crying. His arm started to itch as he headed into the bathroom. Why did life have to be so difficult?

On the other side, Arthur was in his room worrying about Merlin. He was scrolling through his emails on his phone to pass the time as he waited for Merlin to leave his room. He wished he could have comforted him somehow. Sitting here in bed due to his ribs, he felt one hundred percent useless. Some of the emails were spam and from online stores and their specials. Boring. But one specifically caught his eye. It was from his father.

**_Arthur,_ **

**_It is almost the Christmas Holiday and I would love it if you and Morgana could come home. Work has allowed me time to have you two home for dinner. Please reply soon so I can start planning._ **

**_I hope the studies have been going well._ **

**_from your father,_ **

**_Uther_ **

Arthur didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay with Merlin here. First Christmas together. But he knew he couldn't disobey his father. He couldn’t bring Merlin with him because his father didn't know he was gay along with bringing a friend to a family gathering would raise red flags. What was he going to have to do? He didn't think his father would want to pull him away from his studies but he was wrong. Shit.

Merlin had slid to the floor in the shower and eyed his razor blade on the other side sitting next to the soap. It looked tempting and longing for his touch. Shinning under the light. The answer. Shit.


	19. Chapter 19

This wasn’t how the boys planned their weekend to go. Valiant was out for both of them and wanted to show it. What were they suppose to do?

Merlin reached forward and grabbed the handle of the razor. He could see the faded red. It was so tempting. Merlin dropped it and wrapped his arms around his knees. Hiding his face as he cried softly. As he tried to gather himself up, he got dressed and put his shoes on. He couldn’t be here. Merlin needed to leave. Opening the door, Merlin slipped out and gently shut it behind him.

But what he didn’t know was Arthur was awake and heard him leave. He couldn’t sleep. He was too busy worrying about him and stressing out about his father's email. Didn’t Merlin know he was here to listen, a shoulder to cry on, or just be there. Arthur flung one of his pillows at the wall.

A knock came from the front door. Arthur couldn’t get up to answer and Merlin disappeared somewhere. Maybe the person would go away eventually. What he didn’t expect was the intruder opening the door and coming in. Of course Merlin would forget to lock the door. Idiot.

"Arthur?" Morgana appeared in his bedroom doorway. "I saw Merlin slug by and when I asked what was wrong, he didn’t stop. What happened?" She watched as the corners of his mouth turned down. He sat up to be polite and hissed as a sharp pain shot through his side. "Arthur, stop. You shouldn’t move." Morgana ran over and helped propped him up with a pillow. "Can you please tell me what happened?" She was worried that what once made his brother smile, was crumbling before her very eyes.

"It was just a little disagreement. Not between us. Valiant paid us a visit. Said some things. Merlin just needs time for himself. He told me so." Arthur shrugged and pulled the blanket so it covered his stomach.

"That's bullshit. You need to be there for him." Morgana felt a sort of anger bubble up inside her. "You need each other."

"How? I'm forced onto bed rest! I can't move without it hurting!" Arthur crossed his arms, adding to his point as he winced.

"There's this thing called a phone. It lets you talk to people." She reaches over and plucks his phone off of the bedside table. She swiped the screen to unlock it. Opening his messages, she started a new one to Merlin. "Here. Quit being a coward and text him already!"

He gave up arguing with Morgana and took the phone from her grasp.

_To Merlin:_   
_Hey. I know you want to be alone. But I can't help that you're hurting. I want to help. Please let me help. - A_

Merlin didn’t reply as quickly as Arthur had hoped. He sat checking the screen every few seconds. Morgana watched with pity behind her eyes. Oh god. He hated pity. He wished he could wipe the look off her face. But luckily his phone buzzed before he could say anything.

From Merlin:  
_I know you do. But I just need to get away. I've made plans to go back to my mother's house for a couple days. I know that's probably something you don’t want to hear. I wish I didn’t have to leave you. Just thinking about being away from you hurts. But I have no other choice. - xx_

Arthur knew he should have expected that kind of response. But Merlin leaving was a whole other thing. He could barely survive the school day away from Merlin. How could he survive the several days he would be gone? There would be no cuddling, no good morning and good night kisses. It would be hell.

_To Merlin:_   
_Please don’t leave. I know you’ve already made plans but please. I can give you space. But I can listen too. I love you, okay. I do. I know this isn't the right time to tell you. But I do. Okay. I said it._

Arthur knew he was being sappy. But it needed to be said. He could feel the tears building. He wasn't a girl. He shouldn't cry. Just as the thought of throwing his phone at the wall entered his mind, it buzzed.

"It looks like you two can work it out from here. I told Gwen I would meet up with her." Morgana placed a kissed on top of her brother's head. "I hate to see you like this. Keep me updated, okay?" She left the room and closed the bedroom door calmly behind her.

Arthur waited until he heard the outside door close before looking at his phone.

_From Merlin:_   
_Now why did you have to do a thing like that!_

Arthur can't lie and say he understood the message. It was the exact opposite. Was he joking? Did Merlin think he was? Arthur felt utterly sick to his stomach. The next thing he knew though was Merlin kicking, literally kicking (who knew Merlin had that much power in his legs) open his bedroom door. Running over to his beside, letting his lips meeting his own.

"You knew I was an emotional wreck and then you say that! Over a text!" Merlin's face was bright red from running all the way down the block and up the stairs. He was out of breath entirely.

Arthur didn't exactly know how to handle this situation. He shouldn't have said it. It wasn't good timing. "Well, uh, you see." Arthur rubbed the back of his head and controlled the pain that shot through his arm.

"You prat! You absolute dopplehead! You idiotic Clotpole!" Merlin was now smiling as every name flew out of his mouth. "You adorable man."

"You aren't upset with me?"

"No." Merlin smiled and rested a hand against his boyfriend's cheek. "I've actually known this for awhile."

Arthur blinked and jumped back. "Wait, what. How?!" He blushed and looked for answers in those blue eyes.

"I don't know if you remember this but when you thought I was asleep, you said you loved me. I was awake.." Merlin blushed to the matching red on Arthur's face.

"Yo..you were?"

"Yup!" Merlin beamed as Arthur turned as red as his bedsheets. "And you know what? I love you too. This a crappy way for us to do this, but it kind of suits us as well."

Arthur laughed and moved to rest his hand on Merlin's knee. But the laughter soon stopped to get replaced with a frown. "Are you still leaving?"

"Yes, my mom wants to see how I'm doing. She also wants to meet this guy I keep talking about. Apparently he sounds like a sweet, handsome man. I have no idea who she could be referring to." Merlin smirked as he thought of Arthur trying to be on his best behavior.

Arthur didn't know what to say. He knew Merlin had a routine of talking to his mother every other day. Hunith was her name if he could recall. But he didn't think he talked about him. Why would he?

Merlin decided he should be the one to break the silence. "Would you join me? I will still need time to myself, but I don't think I could stand being that far away from you."

Arthur was still speechless. Merlin wanted him to meet his mother. Oh how he wish he could! "Merlin, I would love to meet her. Any person who can put up with you is a true wonder." Arthur stopped Merlin from interrupting. "But. I can't. The doctor wants me on bed rest because of the broken ribs. I would be too much if a hassle to get there and back."

Merlin had forgotten the injuries Arthur had received. He was in more pain than himself, who just had some scrapes and bruises. "I, ah, I understand. I should have realized. I'm an idiot."

"Merlin, of course you're an idiot. But for the right reasons." Arthur smirked as again Merlin blushed. When they didn’t blush was beyond him. "But that’s why I love you."

"I love you too." Merlin lifted his gaze up to Arthur's. Seeing them filled with adoration made his chest feel all fuzzy. "But you are definitely coming next time!"

"Of course. I would never give up the chance to see photos of baby Merlin!"

"Hey!"

Arthur laughed until his chest started to hurt.

"You need to rest." Merlin helped Arthur lay back and fluffed the pillow that was on the floor by the wall.

"Please lay here with me."

"Of course."

Just as Arthur was about to fall asleep, his phone lit up with an email. It was from his father. And the worst part. It included flight information and a ticket back home.


	20. Chapter 20

"Arthur, what is it?" Merlin was lying next to him above the covers. His eyes opened to a blue light shining up on the pale white ceiling.

"What? Oh. It's nothing. An email from a teacher about what I will be missing while I'm away. Assignments, tests, and notes. The whole lot."

"It's pretty late for a teacher to be emailing their students..."

"Maybe they just remembered as they were getting ready for bed." Arthur knew Merlin wouldn’t believe that. He was smart even for an idiot.

Merlin pushed off the lie and turned to face Arthur's profile staring up at the device. He had to respect his space. He would tell him eventually. "The same of what you should be doing! Put the phone down and let me cuddle you till you sleep."

"Fine. Don’t ever say I never listen to you!" Arthur turned off his phone for extra measures and placed it back on his bedside table. He turned on his side to look at Merlin. They mirrored each other’s positions with their hands settled between them.

Merlin moved his hand slowly till it rested on top of Arthur's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

No matter what the situation might be, those words were needed. The two boys had giant grins stretched against their cheeks.

"I hate that I have to leave you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Merlin blushed and looked at their tangled fingers, running his thumb over Arthur's knuckles.

"Yes, you idiot! You should be packing instead of lying here with me." Arthur started to push Merlin towards the edge of the bed. He finally fell off the edge of the bed and onto his butt.

"Ow! You prat!"

"Love you too. Now go!" Arthur laughed as he watched Merlin walk out of the room, rubbing his backside.

Merlin turned to stick his tongue out and walked over to his room. Shoving clothes into a bag, along with his bathroom stuff, as quickly as he could. He wouldn’t need a lot since he forgot some stuff back at his mother's. He slipped off his jeans and shirt to replace them with his pajamas. As he turned off the lights, he ran back over to Arthur's room. He slipped under the covers as gently as possible, not wanting to wake his boyfriend. He rested his arm on the other's hip and pulled him slowly back towards him. This was the first time they had ever cuddled in bed. There have been several cuddling sessions on the couch but nothing as intimate as this. Heck, this was the first time they slept in the same bedroom. It seemed so natural as Arthur pulled his arm tighter around him, like a teddy bear.

Snuggling his face into his boyfriend's neck, the smell of Arthur's aftershave and mint helped him relax. Merlin closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. It was perfect.

* * *

The morning that followed was tense. At first it was filled with kisses in bed and at least an hour just staring into each other’s eyes. Its cliché, but they enjoy every second of it. But Arthur soon remembered that his boyfriend was going to leave him for a couple days. The dorm was going to be empty and quiet. Just like it was before Merlin had ever entered his life. But he was going to be all by himself. No one to hold, no one to kiss good morning and goodnight, and definitely no one to make him feel whole. Especially now, he was being forced to bedrest because of his ribs. He didn't even remember the times he was alone without Merlin. It felt like his life started when the man entered the dorm.

“Arthur, please talk to me.” Merlin was sat in front of the TV with a bowl of his favorite cereal, lucky charms. They are magically delicious. “I’m not happy about leaving either. But my mother is worried and I don’t exactly feel up to seeing Valiant again. It’s only for a couple days. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Arthur was lying down next to Merlin with his head in his lap. As long as he was lying down, he should be okay. Doctors can’t stop him from spending time with his boyfriend. “I just hate thinking about you being miles away and me being stuck here. If I wasn’t injured, I would totally go with you.”

“I know. We can still talk and see each other. You have your laptop and I have my mother’s computer. We can skype or just chat.”

“We are definitely skyping.”

“Of course we are.” Merlin smiled and tangled his fingers in the blonde hair in his lap.

“I love you.”

“rydw i'n dy garu di gymaint. Ydych yn fy nghalon a'm enaid. Ni allaf gofio fy mywyd heb i chi ynddo.”

“What’d you say? I didn’t know you spoke another language.”

Merlin hadn’t realized he went from English to Welsh. It’s been awhile since he spoke it. I had studied it for a couple years back in Ealdor. “I’m not telling you. It will give you something to do while I’m gone. Speaking of which, I need to start heading out. It’s a long drive.”

Arthur frowned and refused to get up from Merlin's lap. Maybe if he didn't move, Merlin would stay.

Being the sneaky man he is, Merlin slid out from under the weight of Arthur's head, replacing his legs with a pillow. Almost complete with his escape, he felt a grip on his thigh. Two hands wrapped around and pulled him back towards the couch.

"No."

"Arthur. Come on. If I want to make it before dark, I need to leave now."

Arthur continued to pull back on Merlin's slender leg. The tug of war lead to both men falling to the floor in a heap of limbs.

Arthur stared up at the ceiling, feeling a pressure build in his chest. Soon he was letting out a deep wince, trying not to scream.

Merlin listened to the deep baritone voice as it traveled across the floor. He was going to miss it. "Well, I'd better leave." He stood and fixed his clothing as it was all askew.

Arthur stayed on the floor as the fall caused his chest to hurt. He couldn't do anything to stop Merlin as he was in too much pain.

"I'll call you, okay?" Merlin grabbed his bag and threw it on his shoulder. Tumbling out the door as he headed out to his car.

Arthur stared at the gray ceiling, hoping it would give him answers. Merlin was gone. "Only for a couple days. It was only for a couple days." He knew it wasn't the most reassuring thing, but he was going to try.


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur still laid on the floor for what felt like forever. His eyes trailed along the ceiling to the wall, slowly with the last of his energy making it to the clock. It had only been a half hour since Merlin had left. God. This was going to be the longest couple of days ever.

Since Merlin had left, Arthur had no energy to do anything, including getting up from where he had fallen. His chest pain was gradually getting worse with every breath. His phone was just out of reach and no one he knew lived in a dorm close enough. So screaming would be pointless. Arthur did not want some stranger to walk in and see him on the floor in just his pajama pants. While screaming mind you.

He wished it was one of those days where Morgana just burst into the dorm. That would be so helpful. Arthur had to admit. It felt like the universe was giving him the big two finger salute right now. Oh well. "I guess just to lie here then."

* * *

Merlin didn’t get to his mother's house until six at night. He locked his car and walked to the trunk to get his suitcase. But before he could slam it close, a hand grabbed him by his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Ahh! Let me go!" Merlin pulled forward.

"Alright. Calm down, princess." The voice sounded out from behind him.

Merlin smiled and turned around to see his best friend. "Will!" He threw his hands around Will's shoulders and pulled him into a needed hug. "What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be in California."

"Well. Your mom called and told me how you were up for a couple weeks. It just so happens I have a break from school and I caught the next flight up." Will stepped back from their hug and closed the car's trunk.

"Isn't that a ten hour flight?"

"Yeah, but nothing is more important than being here for my best friend." Will patted Merlin on the shoulder, hoping he didn’t make the situation too sappy.

"Well, I'm glad for the company." Merlin knew he was being a hypocrite as he told Arthur he had to be alone. But Will didn't know of the situation and might help him forget. Merlin picked his suitcase back up from where it had dropped. The two boys walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell, hearing the familiar noise through the wood. Merlin didn’t know how much he had missed home until he heard his mother faint footsteps coming to the door.

"My Merlin is home!" Hunith's smiling face appeared on the other side of the door.

"Mother!" Merlin swept her into a huge bear hug. The smell of the perfume she would obsessively spray invaded his nose. It wasn't overwhelming like it used to be, it was welcoming.

He'd never admit it aloud, especially in front of Will, that he missed his mother. He wished he didn’t have to leave her alone. When his father died, she had to pick up two jobs to support them. Merlin, without telling her, picked up a job as well. He'd slip the money he earned into her purse, hoping she wouldn’t realize she had an extra couple hundred dollars.

"Come in, come in. It's cold out there." Hunith herded them into the house.

Merlin rolled his eyes. It was a nice sixty-four degrees out. His mother was always a worrier.

"You are going to sit, enjoy a nice cup of tea, and explain to me why you never called."

Merlin blushed and sank into the couch. Will laughed from where he leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry. I got caught up with schoolwork."

"That's not what I heard from Gaius." Hunith frowned and brought her hand up to her son's cheek. "You got into a fight? That doesn't sound like my Merlin."

"It was jus-" He tried to explain but Will interrupted him.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that shy guy here got into a fist fight?!" Will yelled.

"Will. Shush." Hunith glared.

"It was just a misunderstanding. As I was leaving my classroom and I bumped into someone. It turned out to be the school bully. I just got on his bad side is all." Merlin frowned as his mind wandered over to Arthur and how he went to talk to Valiant, leading the two having to go to the hospital. "But I'm healing. See. My injuries are almost gone."

"Merlin. These look too fresh. Like they happened a day ago." Hunith frowned even further. "Is he why you needed to get away?"

"Mother, please. Can we talk about this later. I just want to enjoy dinner with people I love and a good night's sleep afterwards. It's been a long drive up." Merlin grabbed both of his mother's hands and squeezed them as if to reassure her, when really it was to reassure himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about my baby boy."

For an older woman, Merlin's mother could move fast. Before the two boys knew it, she was setting food dishes and plates on the small dining room table. "Time to put food in those empty bellies of yours." She smiled and waiting for the boys to sit at their childhood seats. It was just like old times.

"You even made my favorite!" Merlin jumped in his seat as he saw veggie lasagna sit in the middle.

"You and your veggies." Will rolled his eyes. "I don't understand how you can eat them. Especially spinach." He pretended to hurl as Merlin helped himself to putting a huge amount on his plate.

Hunith watched them and missed them being their adorable kid selves. "Will, be quiet and eat your veggies."

"Yes, mom." Will rolled his eyes. She was the closest thing to a mother since his real one was always working.

The room was filled with stories. Will talked about his many adventures in California and how he thinks he saw Chris Evans while he was out with a couple friends. Merlin laughed so hard , lasagna almost came out his nose.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

Hunith talked about her new book club and how Mr. James was helping her out in the garden more. Merlin automatically knew that he needed to meet this man to see if he was good enough for his mother.

"So, Merlin. Meet any cute boys yet?" Hunith casually said after taking a sip of wine.

He coughed on the current bite of food in his mouth. "Mom!"

"What?" She smirked.

He blushed as he thought about the beautiful blonde man back at his dorm. Probably lounging in his boxers, pouting on the couch.

"He has!" Will shrieked. "Who?"

"I'll tell you all about it." Merlin smiled and wiped his face. "Tomorrow." He stood and brought his plate over to the sink.

"Oh come on, Emrys. Tell me." Will frowned.

"Goodnight!" He dashed up the stairs after grabbing his suitcase, finding his room just as he left it. Sitting on his mattress, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

_To Arthur:_

_Made it safe and sound. I already miss you. Wish I could be holding you right now. x - Merlin_

Merlin fell asleep before he could see the message he received from Morgana.

_From Morgana:_

_Had to bring Arthur to the hospital. Something happened to his ribs. I'll keep you updated. xx_


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur was tired of laying on the floor for what felt like forever. He tried to hoist himself up using the coffee table and couch. As he was just about to rest his elbow on the table, his hand slipped off the leather sofa. Sending him onto his side. And since luck was on his side, Arthur landed right on where his cracked rib was.

Imagine the worst possible blood-curling scream and times it by a million. That was a sound that left the poor blonde man's mouth. Arthur wasn't a doctor but he knew something wasn't right. He surrendered and laid back down on the floor. A series of knocks banged on the door. "Hello? Dude, You alright in there?"

Thank god. Someone came to the rescue. "No! Just call for an ambulance!" Arthur tried to yell as loud as he could to make sure this stranger could hear him. But that just made the pain spread.

"Alright. Hang in there dude." The stranger voiced back. "They said they'll be here as fast as they can."

No shit, Sherlock. From where Arthur was, the voice sounded slurred. Great. He got the drunk. "Can't go anywhere anyway." He whispered.

Another series of knocks pounded on his door shortly after. "Arthur?!" A girl yelled. "Are you in there?" It was a different octave than the first.

It was Morgana and Gwen.

Finally.

There was no way for the girls to come in. Arthur was definitely giving someone a key. No Morgana of course. "Morgs! Thank god."

"Arthur, hang on! They're going to get your door open."

Maybe life was on his side.

The wooden door swung open as the lock broke and fell to the floor. The girls ran to his side. "Arthur! What happened?" Morgana pushed the hair off of her brother's forehead.

"Just decided it would be fun to hang out on the floor." Arthur winced as Gwen's knee pressed against his side. "I've never noticed that spot on the ceiling before."

"Arthur, be serious. Where does it hurt the most?" Gwen was laying a hand on were a small bruising of the skin was forming on his side. It was lighter than the previous ones that already mark him.

"Where's Merlin?" Morgana asked as the paramedics helped Arthur up onto a gurney.

"He left. He's heading to his mother's for a week or so. Should be there soon." Arthur screamed as his back roughly hit the padding below him. He heard the paramedic whisper a apology.

"Hey! Be careful!" Morgana yelled and ripped him back.

"My grip slipped. I'm sorry." The paramedic looked terrified as Morgana's glare was locked on him. If looks could kill, everyone in the room would be dead.

"It's fine.. Morgs." Arthur coughed and saw the deepest of reds splattered on his chest. Uh oh.

"See what you did!" Morgana helped the other paramedic push Arthur out of the room and into the elevator, only to continue over to the ambulance. "Useless man..."

Arthur tried to stop himself from laughing. But with very little success, more strain was put on his chest. The padding underneath him wasn't comfy at all. It didn’t even feel like padding. It was hard and there was something poking his shoulder blade. Plus the scratching of the fabric he laid on. Not at all what he was expecting.

The Gurney was lifted up into the vehicle. They continued having it lie back as they didn’t want to risk any jerky movements. Morgana sat on the bench next to his head and the two paramedics sat near the back door. The one still looking terrified after Morgana's little yelling fest. Gwen stayed back to clean up the dorm and call someone to fix the lock.

Morgana went to hold her brother's hand but was refused. The two men went about checking over him and was in search of the problem. Since the source was his torso, they needed all the space they had to do their routine, forcing Morgana further away from him.

The smarter of the two, in Morgana's opinion, was lightly pressing his side to find which rib was the cause. He announced it was the fifth rib was broke. They will need to take an x-ray to figure out if surgery is needed.

When the deadly word surgery came out of the poor man's mouth, Arthur closed his eyes and hoped this was all a dream. That he was sleeping on the couch with Merlin after enjoying a night of kissing and telling each other about their day.

He felt a pinch on his arm and opened his eyes to see his sister give him a sad smile. "It's not a dream."

"How'd yo-"

"I know my brother."

"I love you, Morgs."

"I love you too." Morgana patted their hands. "Get some rest, we have a couple minutes before we get to the emergency center. I'll text Merlin."

"No! Don’t!" Arthur went to stop her from grabbing her phone. "I don't want him to worry. This was the reason he left. I don't need him coming back still with this stress on his shoulders."

"Okay. I won't. Get some sleep. We'll be there soon." Morgana smiled and let her brother drift into a light nap. All the stress and pain really tired him out.

Going against her brother's wishes, she texted Merlin. But made it seem like it wasn't too big of a deal. Hoping it wouldn't worry him too much. She also noticed she got an email from Uther. He is her father, but to her it's nothing more than having a parent that gives you money. He's told her she's a mistake. The email blatantly said he wants the two home for the holidays. She replied right away.

_**To: Uther** _

_**Sorry. We won't be able to make it this year. Arthur is currently in the hospital, waiting to see if surgery is needed. The flight would cause more damage to his injuries.** _

_**Apologies.** _

_**Morgana.** _

She knew for a fact that Arthur didn't reply as Uther always emails him first. Maybe this way they can get out of the holiday with their father.


	23. Chapter 23

It was reaching late into the morning as Merlin finally woke up. The stress and excitement from the week at his mother's was hard on his mind and body. The needed sleep was welcomed. He'd forgotten to close his curtains the night before so the sun shined, lighting the entire room. It was blinding for anyone who stepped foot in there.

So imagine the poor man who awoke only to have to keep his eyes closed. Merlin ripped the covers off only to trip as they tangled around his feet. His face got very well acquainted with the floor over the years. The only thing he regretted was never getting carpet for his wooden floor. "Ow.." He stood up and stumbled over his luggage, hitting his hip against his desk.

"Fuck!" Merlin hissed.

"Merlin! You up?" His mother yelled from down the stairs. She was always a early bird. He knew Will would still be sleeping on the couch. There could be an earthquake outside and he would just snore away.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute!" A shower sounded so good right now. The shower was across the hall, so he gathered his bathroom supplies and change of clothing. The feeling of hot water sliding down his back, letting his muscles relax. It sounded like a dream.

He trekked over and flipped the shower on. Glancing over the bruises that still marked his torso. Another was soon to form on his hip thanks to his desk. He took a fairly quick shower as he didn't want to keep his mother waiting. Dried off and changed into his skinny jeans and a Muse t-shirt.

The bed was made and his stuff cleared from the floor. As he was tidying up, he found where his phone slipped under his bed. It had died after the first day and, being the idiot he was, he forgot his charger back at the dorm. Merlin spent the whole week being separated from Arthur. It was rough but a nice way to disconnect himself. Arthur didn’t answer his phone calls from the house phone or skype calls so he figured he must have been getting the rest he deserved.

Breakfast was waiting on the table when he skipped down the stairs. Today was the day he was leaving and his mother promised she would send him off with a smile if it was last thing she did.

"Good morning!" His mother's beaming face appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Good morning!" Merlin took his place at the table. He glanced over to see Will's head peeking out from over the armrest on the couch.

"Today's the day. Did you sleep well?" Hunith joined her son and started dishing out the eggs and bacon. "My baby's going back to school and leaving his poor lonely mother behind."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Mom. I'll try and call you as much as I can! Plus I'll be back during the holidays." Merlin tried to reassure his mother. He did not want tears on this beautiful morning. Especially from him. "Best sleep someone can get the night before going back to school."

"I know. But I was just getting used to having you back home. And now you're leaving." Hunith joined her son at the table and the two decided to dig in. There was no way they were going to predict when Will was to join the living. "When you come back, you have to bring Arthur with you. This is your first boyfriend after all."

The deepest of reds bled through his cheeks. It was the truth after all. "I'll be sure to bring him. I think he'll be happy to meet you." Silence took it's place at the table and smiles were worn on both faces.

Over the week, Merlin had told the two all about Arthur and their relationship. Without the fights and injuries of course. They were very accepting about it. They always are. You know that cliché friend that says if they hurt them, they won't see the light of day again? That was Will. His mother was already mumbling about grandchildren and how adorable they will be. Merlin just rolled his eyes and quickly changed the subject.

Almost halfway through breakfast, Will stumbled into the dining room. "I thought I smelled bacon." He plonked down and started shoveling the rest of the food onto his plate.

"Glad you could join us."

"No problem, buddy!" Will smiled with a full mouth of eggs. Some of the yolk started to dribble down his chin. They broke down in laughter.

"Sometimes I wonder if you two will ever grow up." Hunith whispered under her breath.

The three finished breakfast and everything was cleaned up. Will's flight was in a couple hours and Merlin was set to leave real soon. The suitcases were lined up by the door and each held a box of cookies made by Hunith.

"I wish I didn’t have to leave." Merlin frowned and hugged his mother tight, taking in the smell of her perfume, not wanting to forget it.

"I wish you didn’t either." Hunith didn't want to let go of her son.

Back at Camelot Academy...

Arthur was lying in the hospital bed, about to get released. They announced him well enough that he could leave. He went through surgery a couple days ago to get his lung patched up from where his rib broke. When he awoke, his sister was sitting by his side with a angry look on her face. A knock interrupted him from asking what was wrong. Uther stepped in with the straightest face. As if everything was fine and his son didn’t just come out of surgery.

"Son."

"Father."

"Morgana."

"Uther."

Arthur was still surprised that the two referred to each other with their names after all these years. They were still family after all. Sure. He didn't like Uther but he still had the decency to call him his father.

"Does someone mind explaining to me how this happened?" Uther stopped at the foot of the hospital bed, standing straight and at attention.

"It was just a small disagreeme-"

"This was not a disagreement, Arthur." Morgana spoke up. "He's a bully and I'll make sure everyone knows what happened."

"No, Morgs." Arthur patted her hand. "This is a personal matter. I'd prefer it if no one else knew about it."

"But we can't let him get away with this! You nearly died, Arthur!" Morgana was not going to let this rest.

"I agree with my son." Uther spoke up. "We don't want the family name to fall because of this. We are not weak."

"Father, I was protecting someone from getting hurt. Doesn't that mean anything."

"No. You shouldn't be wasting yourself on those lower than us." Uther scoffed and walked out of the room.

Arthur rolled his eyes and asked Morgana to leave so he could get dressed. He was finally going back to the dorm room. Plus, Merlin was coming back. It's been the longest week he's ever had. Merlin leaving, him having surgery, sitting in a hospital for the rest of it. What could go worse?

An hour and a half passed and the Pendragon family was back in Arthur and Merlin's dorm. Arthur was settled on the couch as Morgana and Uther took spots furthest away from each other. The definition of awkward should be changed to what was happening in that room. No one was conversing. So everyone could hear the sound of a key entering the lock.

"Arthur! I'm home!" Merlin walked through only to be surprised by the company in the room. Honestly, he was hoping to have a quiet night alone with his boyfriend. Why was Morgana here? And who was the stranger?

"Merls!" Arthur stood and ran over to give Merlin the tightest hug possible. Completely forgetting about his father in the room.

Merlin laughed and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. This was a very intimate hug and he blushed knowing people were watching.

Uther coughed, breaking the embrace. "Arthur, where's your bathroom?"

"In my room, on the right." Arthur quickly pulled away and put a few feet between Merlin and himself.

The three students were left alone and Merlin was curious with what he missed. "My phone died and I forgot my charger. Did I miss much?"

"Of course you would forget something important." Arthur whispered and leaned over quickly to give Merlin a kiss.

Merlin rolled his eyes and looked over at Morgana for help. He knew Arthur wasn't going to tell him what happened when he was away.

Morgana explained how she had to get Arthur to the hospital for surgery due to one of his broken ribs puncturing a lung. Merlin was furious with the news. He was blaming himself for not packing his phone charger. But he was also blaming himself because he had left Arthur alone even though he knew he was in severe pain when he left.

"Are you okay? You're not in pain, are you? I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Merlin started looking over his boyfriend's body for any signs of pain.

"Do not blame yourself. You are not at fault here. You're one of the greatest people I know and I'm so happy I have you in my life." Arthur smiled as he missed his overprotective Merlin. "They gave me pain medications if I do have any discomfort."

"Also, who's the man who was in here?" He whispered. Merlin thought the man was scarier than Morgana when he first met her. He also looked pissed as if everyone was stupid and wrong and he was in charge to fix it.

"I am Uther Pendragon." The man reappeared from Arthur's room.

"You're Arthur's father?" Merlin had heard rumors about the man and decided he didn’t want to meet the man if he didn't have to.

"That's quite the shiner you have there, boy." Uther stepped so close to Merlin that there was only a couple inches between their faces. It made him feel very uncomfortable. "I take it that happened the same time of Arthur's injuries."

"Yeah, bu-"

"So you are to blame for my son's pain. Why would my son ever want to protect you?" Uther scoffed as the boy had no explanation. "Arthur, I want you to stop associating yourself with this boy."

"No, father. I can't and I won't." Arthur stood his ground as he wasn't letting another person stand in the way of them. Not again.

"Then I will make you. You will be looking for a new roommate starting tomorrow." Uther left the dorm, leaving the three to watch as the dorm slammed shut behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

"What!? Father!" Arthur ran after Uther, trying to get the door open as fast as possible. But as soon as he went into the hallway, his father was gone. There was no way he would be able to change Uther's mind now. He felt the worst was yet to come for them.

"Arthur. There's no point in going after him." Morgana appeared at his side. She helped guide him back into the dorm by his shoulders. Merlin stood still in the same spot, eyes staring straight ahead at the wall. She forced her brother to sit on the couch.

"Merlin. Come here."

It took a couple minutes before Merlin slowly trudged over to her, his legs feeling like a ton each.

"I won't let him separate you two. Uther has done a lot of bad things. But I will not let ripping you apart be one of them."

She had the look of determination on her face. As if nothing was going to stop her. And the two boys knew that.

Pulling both boys into a hug carefully, Morgana left shortly after to start her plan. “Don't you two worry. I'll take care of this.”

Silence. That's all that was left in the room. Both boys were afraid to speak, unaware of the emotions that could burst from the other. Of course everything wasn't going to be bunnies and rainbows. No matter how much they tried, something was to get in the way somehow.

Merlin didn't want to say a word. Because as soon as he said a word, he knew things were going to get worse. He looked over at his boyfriend and saw how tense he was. His shoulders were tight, his jaw locked. Merlin had never seen this look before. It terrified him. He finally decided it was time to break the silence.

"Arthur?"

It earned him no response. There was no way he would be able to break through that wall. So instead, Merlin leaned over and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, linking their arms. If he couldn’t get him to talk, then maybe he'll wait when Arthur’s ready to.

It felt like hours had passed when Arthur finally spoke. Merlin was startled from the deep, raspy voice as he was on the brink of falling asleep.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought this upon you.” It came out a whisper.

“Arthur? What are you going on about?” Merlin rubbed his eyes. Arthur was definitely talking nonsense.

"I shouldn’t have brought any of this upon you. I understand if you can't do this anymore. I wouldn-" A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Arthur. I wanted this." Merlin knew exactly what Arthur was trying to do. It wasn't going to work. “You know I wanted this.”

Arthur looked away from his boyfriend, knowing those pools of blue would only make him cry. He knew that Merlin had thought the world was against them. But in reality, Arthur was the reason why nothing was going right. His father was the most homophobic man. Arthur had brought him into Merlin’s life. He didn’t want to. He tried to prevent it. He knew it was going to happen at one point or another. But now was too early. Merlin didn’t deserve this stress or feeling. He had brought Valiant closer, bringing them only pain because of his stupid actions.

"Stop thinking so hard." Merlin spoke through the silence.

"Merlin."

"No. We're going to get through this together." Merlin knew Arthur was going to decide to do something stupid and on his own. Not this time.

"Okay. What do you say we do? Because I have no idea. My father is a man who doesn't give up easily. Neither you or I are going to convince him otherwise." Arthur couldn't stop his body from shaking, His breathing was growing rapidly.

"First I want you to calm down. I know the situation is stressful. But getting worked up about it isn't going to help anyone." Merlin reached up and forced Arthur to look at him. His boyfriend still refused to meet eye contact. "Arthur. Please."

It took all of Arthur's strength to look up and meet his boyfriend's gaze. Those eyes. He could get lost in them. They make him feel loved and happy. Definitely loved. He calmed down and rested his forehead against Merlin's. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. You know I still love you, right?"

Merlin smiled and blushed. "I love you more." He placed a kiss on his love's nose. "And plus Morgana says she has this handled. You know not to doubt her."

Arthur chuckled but it sounded funny as his nose was all plugged up. He didn't even realize he was crying. "I love you most." He knew he was stupid for worrying. He had such supportive people. His love, his sister, his closest friends. Maybe they were going to be okay.

"Now. I don’t think that's possible. Because I love you to the moon and back." Merlin smirked.

"Want me to prove it?" Arthur was now towering over his boyfriend with a playful grin on his face.

"Please do." Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, bringing him down slowly.

Arthur didn't want slow. He leaned down and started attacking Merlin's neck with kisses. Nipping at the pale skin every so often.

* * *

 

Morgana walked into The Smoking Dragon. The bar that was walking distance from the campus. It was too early for the nighters to be there, it was empty except for the few people who were always there.

"Hey princess! Over here!"

She strutted over to the table in the farthest corner. All the boys sat there, waiting for an explanation to why they were there. Morgana had texted all of Merlin and Arthur's closest friends. She sat down with a serious face, glancing around the table.

Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and Elyon sat there with a pint in front of each.

"I have a very important mission for you boys." She smirked when she saw all perk up with interest. "You're going to kidnap Merlin and Arthur for me."


	25. Chapter 25

Neither of the boys got any sleep that night. Anxiety kept both of them up as they weren’t sure what was going to happen in the morning. The tight feeling in their chests only got worse with every breath. On the outside they seemed calm and collected. They were both thinking of the worst scenarios.

Merlin laid in his own bed. He was really nervous as he had to stop Arthur from going to far. Sure they were both mature enough to make important decisions like this. But Arthur was stressing out over what Uther had said. He didn’t want it to seem like he was taking advantage of him. Arthur was really worrying him. He’d never seen him like that. He always seemed so put together. So calm and prepared for anything that was thrown his way. Merlin finally closed his eyes and drifted off to a well deserved sleep.

Arthur was tossing and turning in his room. His pillow seemed to have turned to lead and sheets into blankets of steel. The cold air slipped under the covers but he was sweating. He threw off his sheets and sat up. Listening for movement in the door’s main room. “Merlin must be sleeping.” Arthur whispered to himself. He stood up and started pacing, trying to come up with a solution for his father.

Uther was the kind of man that had plans and never dropped them. In the past, he would always carry out jobs, no matter what for. He once fired two people, Eric and Mercia, from his company because they were dating. Uther was against co-workers dating as he thought it was inappropriate in the work space. He only knew they were because he had a private investigator follow them around. He didn’t care how extreme it was, he still did it.

Arthur took a deep breath and moved over to his bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face. Glancing up to the mirror was when reality hit him. He saw small bags forming and his eyes weren’t as bright as they used to be. His skin was pale but splotches of red covered small areas. “What the hell is wrong with me?” He reached up and felt the layer of sweat on his forehead. He threw one more handful of water across his face. Running his wet hands through his hair, he walked back into his bedroom.

“Why should I be worrying so much? Morgana said she would take care of it.” Arthur sat down at the foot of his bed. “And I have Merlin.”

Oh Merlin. He was the shining light in his darkest night. He was the smile within all the frowns. Merlin was always there. It didn’t always seem like it. But he was. When Arthur was closing himself off earlier, Merlin sat by him. Didn’t say anything. Just sat there and gave him a comforting touch. Letting him know he was there to listen or even to just sit. He couldn’t believe a man who went through hell, came out an angel. Coming out better than ever.

Arthur knew he didn’t deserve him. He was a burden for Merlin. Maybe he should… No. He couldn’t. He can’t. Plus Merlin would never let him. After what had happened earlier, there was no way.

4:47 a.m.

Arthur had been awake now for almost twenty-four hours. His last day of his recovery break from school was yesterday. This weekend was his last couple days to himself. He’s already spending Saturday worrying and not getting a blink of sleep. He stoop and slowly opened the door to his room.

The main room was pitch black. The only light was coming from the crack under Merlin's door. The idiot must have forgotten to turn his light off. As he moved his way to his boyfriend's door, he heard movement through the main door. It was probably one of the neighbors coming home late from a night of fun.

Oh how was he wrong. Their door flung open and Gwaine can strutting in. Followed by the rest of his boys.

“What the hell?!” Arthur hissed. He didn't want to wake Merlin with anymore loud noises.

“Arthur!” Gwaine yelled and collapsed over the arm of their couch. He flipped over and looked up at the blonde upside down. Giggling was swallowed by the cushions.

“Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?” Arthur continued whisper as he stepped away from Merlin’s bedroom door. The last thing he needed was a group of drunks in his dorm room. Especially at five in the morning.

"Well. Mor-“ Leon had started.

“We're here to kidnap you and your boyfriend’s asses!” Gwaine interrupted.

"Just how drunk are you!?" Arthur hissed and leaned against the wall.

Leon chuckled and pulled Arthur off to the side. “Look. He's useless. But we’re here to help.” His smile returned to a relaxed state.

“Help with what? What could I possibly need help with this early in the morning?” Arthur frowned as he looked across his friends’ faces. He was proud of them for being here. Especially when they didn't know all the details. But what did they know?

“Go wake up Merlin and we’ll explain our plans a little better than Gwaine here.” Lancelot spoke up.

Arthur started to protest as he knew Merlin needed his sleep. All the stress and pain he’s been through, his head resting on a soft pillow is the thing he needs right now. But from the looks on his boys’ faces, they weren't going to let him. “Hang on.” He turned around and headed over to his boyfriend’s room.

The door opened without a noise surprisingly. Merlin’s hair peeked out from under the covers as the rest disappeared under the warm blanket. Arthur knew he got cold easily. He was planning on buying him a heated blanket for Christmas. As he knew the school got colder than the Arctic.

Walking over, Arthur rested his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. Getting down on his knees, he caressed his cheek with the other. He placed a gentle kiss on the fair skinned forehead. “Hey, love. Can you wake up for me?” Arthur shook his slightly.

“Arthur?” Merlin opened his eyes and moved up onto his elbows. “What's wrong? Could you not sleep?” He frowned and moved over to let Arthur sit down.

“Don't worry about me, okay?” Arthur sat down on the mattress, letting it sink below both of them. “I need you to get up and get dressed.”

"Wha-why?” Merlin sat up straight. “Arthur?”

Arthur smiled, trying to reassure both of them. “It's not anything bad. Well I don't think so.” Arthur chuckled as he could hear Gwaine out in the main room. “Listen, the boys are here and want to talk to us. Something about kidnapping.”

Merlin heard a thump from outside his room. The sound of laughter following after. He wanted to smile and laugh. He did. But why they were here was concerning. Especially this early in the morning. “Alright. Just… Just give me a minute to get dressed. There's no way I'm letting them see me like this.”

Arthur hadn't realized that Merlin was shirtless with a pair of old and washed pajamas. He liked seeing him like this. No one else was allowed to see him like this. Arthur was going to make sure of that. “I'll meet you outside.” He smiled and left Merlin to get dressed. Once he got out of Merlin's room, he looked up to see all his boys’ smirking his way. “What?”

“Oh nothing.” Leon replied.

“Okay… Well, Merlin's getting changed out of his pajamas and will be joining us shortly.” Arthur directed them to the couch, hoping to make the conversation a little more easier. Instead of them all standing awkwardly around each other.

Not a second after they all got situated on the cushions, Merlin came out in black skinny jeans and a dark sea blue sweater.

“Thank you for gracing us with your presence.” Gwaine perked up from his sleepy state.

“Always for you, Gwaine.” Merlin rubbed his eyes and noticed Arthur had left space for him to sit. “Now. What is this I hear about kidnapping?” Slipping down between the armrest and Arthur's side.

Arthur instantly moved to put his arm around Merlin's shoulders. But he wasn't sure if Merlin would feel comfortable with the display in front of their friends. Trying to act like he was just stretching his arm back, he returned it back to his side. It appeared they all noticed the faking and just smirked before going back to Merlin's question.

Merlin blushed when he felt Arthur's arm brush against his neck. The warmth of the sweater was gone in a second, bringing the cold air back.

“Let's just say we are taking you both out of this dorm and going somewhere fun.” Lancelot piped up.

“Yeah! You two have been cooped up in here and you need to get out!” Gwaine practically screamed. “Unless you two have a good reason for not leaving…” He winked.

Arthur saw Merlin hide his face in his arms. He could have sworn he saw Percival hand money over to Leon.

“Anyway!” Lancelot stepped forward. “Since you're both dressed, let's go!”

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe this would be a nice break from everything going on.


	26. Chapter 26

The boys found themselves being shoved in the back of Leon's car. It was a tight squeeze as Gwaine shoved them over to make room. Joining Leon was Arthur, Merlin, Percival, and Gwaine. Lancelot was with Elyan in his car, which only fit two people. So everyone was forced to fit in Leon's pitiful car. 

“Oi! Your fat ass does not fit!” Arthur leaned over to see Gwaine already passed out against the window. 

“It’s a waste of time, let him sleep.” Merlin smiled and leaned against Arthur’s shoulder. He knew Leon was too busy driving to pay attention to his passengers. And Percival looked tired up front. His head kept falling forward, once it hit his chest, he'd sit upward. 

Arthur stiffened when he felt Merlin rest on him. He knew no one was paying attention to them as most of the passengers were falling asleep, but he couldn't help it. They had never shown public affection. He started to slowly relax as the warmth radiated between the two. Arthur leaned his head over and rested upon Merlin's. 

They were with friends they could trust. People who only wanted them to be happy. Why shouldn't they feel comfortable. But it all came down to Merlin. Arthur wanted to make sure he was comfortable with it before he did anything risky. But Merlin did place his head on his shoulder. Was he comfortable with it around their friends? 

“Hey! You can't fall asleep on me too!” Leon yelled from the front seat. 

Arthur hadn't realized that his eyes slipped shut. He looked around to see everyone was sleeping, even Merlin. But then again, they did wake him up mid sleep. Leon was smirking at him through the rearview mirror. 

"So where are we headed?" Arthur figured it was worth a shot to see if he could get anything out of his best friend. 

Leon just smirked even harder and shook his head. Since they were the only ones awake, he figured it would be the best time to catch up. "So how long have you two been dating?" 

Arthur stared at the back of  Leon's head in pure shock. He did a quick scan around the car to see if anyone had heard the question. Thankfully they were all snoring away. "I.. uh. I don't know what you're talking about. We are just really close friends and roommates." 

"Oh please. I'm surprised you aren't sharing a bed by now. You know I'm not blind or an idiot. I mean even Gwaine knows. It only hurts that you didn't trust me, your best friend, enough to tell me." 

Arthur hadn't realized that every friend of theirs knew. Gwaine was there when he took him out to dinner way back when. But that didn't mean they were dating. They could have been just good friends. But then again. Gwaine thinks everyone is fucking everyone. 

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you. I am. But it wasn't just my decision. We decided together that we would tell you guys when we felt comfortable." Arthur looked down at his boyfriend's face. 

Merlin looked fairly relaxed and at ease. He looked so innocent. Arthur wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Completely forgetting he was being watched. 

When he finally looked up, Leon no longer had a smirk on his face. It was replaced by a gentle, genuine smile. "Arthur. I'm happy for you. I've never seen you this happy. Don't let this one go." 

Arthur smiled and reached forward to pat his friend's shoulder. "Thank you." 

He reclined back into the small space between the door and Merlin. Whispering, "I won't ever let him go. I promise." He placed a kiss on the pale forehead. Moving to look out the window, Arthur waited for their destination. Glad to get away from all the drama. Not quite noticing his eyelids started to fall, bring his world to black. 

* * *

 

"Wakey wakey, cutie pies!" 

Merlin sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Taking in his surroundings. He was in the back of a car parked in front of a small old building. Gwaine was leaning over him from the side, smiling his biggest grin. 

"Where are we?" 

"That's for you and princess to find out." He nodded over to the other side of the car before disappearing outside. 

Merlin turned and looked to see Arthur propped up against the window, mouth hanging slightly open. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled his phone out, snapping a quick picture. 

After seeing no one was in the car with them, he figured it was a good time to wake Arthur up. "Hey, love." Merlin shook his shoulder a little bit. "It's time to wake up." 

"Jus five more minutes." Arthur whined. 

Merlin knew words weren't going to do anything. What other than to try an alternative. He leaned over and started placing little kisses all over Arthur's face and neck. 

Arthur started to lean into it and turned his head in hope of catching those lips with his own. 

"Ah ah ah. Nope. Sorry. But they are waiting for us." Merlin chuckled at Arthur's sleepy pout. He finally got out of the car and gave his legs the stretching they desired. 

The rest of the boys stood waiting for them by the front door. Finally seeing the name, Merlin knew what they were getting themselves into. They found themselves standing outside of 'The Knight's Putter'. 

"Really, miniature golf?" Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled. The last time he played was when he was seven. Him and Leon skipped school and went to the one in their hometown. It was one of his fondest memories. 

"Yes, really!" Gwaine pipped up. 

Lance stepped forward from behind them. "My father owes the place. It's closed to the public this early. So we get the place all to ourselves." 

"Explains the name." Merlin whispered. 

Arthur laughed and clasped Merlin's hand in his. "Well, what are we waiting for?" 

* * *

 

_Back at Campus..._

Uther stepped up to the boys' dorm and pounded hard for the millionth time. "Arthur. Open your door. I will not put up with this foolish behavior." 

"They aren't there, Uther." 

"Morgana. If they aren't here, I suppose you know where they are." 

"I might. But I would never tell you." 

What happened next shocked Morgana. Uther put his hand around her throat and pushed her to the wall. He'd never placed a hand on her before. She pushed with all her strenght for them to leave her neck. 

"You will tell me." 

Getting the words out was the toughest challenge. But she still held strong. "Never. I.. I will.. Never give up family." Morgana's vision went black and she felt the floor under her seconds later. 

"I'll just find them myself." 

She took in a breath of air and let a tear fall. 

Uther threatened his child. This was worse than she thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur and Merlin stood back as they watched their friends gather their clubs and hurry off to the first hole. Every hole they could see was based off of the Arthurian legends. A castle, a sword in the stone, a great dragon. 

"So what do you think, _sire._ " Merlin smirked. "Shall we get started?" 

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, _Mer_ lin." Arthur rolled his eyes. In the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blue. Before he could be stopped, he grabbed it and put it on top of his boyfriend's head. 

Merlin reached up and could feel the felt of the pointy hat. He glared at the blonde. Merlin went to take the hat off and put it back, getting the joke. 

"No. You gotta keep it on." Arthur forced the hat back on. He held back a giggle at the sight of Merlin's ears sticking out even more. "A king is nothing without his loyal wizard by his side." 

"Fine." Merlin looked around and saw another hat sitting on the counter. "But if I have to wear this, you have to wear this." He reached over and placed it on top of the perfect golden hair. "There. Perfect." 

Arthur felt smooth plastic under his touch. Fake jewels every couple inches. He had a crown sitting on his head. 

Seeing the others were a couple holes in, they figured they should start. Before Gwaine started coming up with stories of what they could be up to. Even though those thoughts seemed very tempting. 

Arthur grabbed a red ball and Merlin had blue. The walked up to the first one and saw the castle up ahead. It was like a classic windmill but a drawbridge instead. Arthur was confident he would beat Merlin at this. 

Eighteen holes later with balls ricocheting, laughing at each other's mistakes and a make out behind a tree. They were finally done. 

Merlin had surprisingly won because Arthur became a little too excited and set his ball flying into the water. He rolled his pant legs up, removed his shoes and waddled out to get it. When he finally returned, Merlin was bent over laughing with tears falling down his face. Arthur could only imagine what he looked like. Crown askew on his head, bottom of his jeans soaked, sand covering his feet. 

What Merlin didn't expect was a pair of cold, wet hands making their way up his shirt. "Oh fuck!" He jumped back but Arthur still had a tight grip on his shirt. "Arthur!" 

"What, _Mer_ lin?" He pulled Merlin till they were chest to chest. "My hands are cold." 

"I know that!" But Merlin soon relaxed into the embrace. "But could you choose another way to warm them up." 

"But it wouldn’t be as fun!" Arthur obeyed his wishes and removed his hands from the man's back. But instead slipped them into his back pockets. "You know. We could say this is our official first date." 

"I don't know. I could definitely feel the romance at dinner after I moved in." Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. 

Arthur loved these little moments. No one but them. So close they could feel each other's heart beats. Small breaths resting on their cheeks. The air falling still around them. Only Merlin. 

"Hey." A whispered mutter brought him from his thoughts. 

"Hey." Arthur whispered back. 

"I love you." 

Those words. Before the chaos and the stress. They knew their bond would survive anything. And it did. 

"I love you so much." Arthur muttered. 

Merlin lifted his boyfriend's head up and looked into the bright blue eyes, searching for anything hidden. "I will always be here for you. Even when everything is against us. I will always be here for you. You are my heart, Arthur. And always will be." 

Whenever Arthur cried in front of people, he felt weak. But. In that moment, the dam broke. He leaned forward and hid his face in Merlin's neck. Letting everything go. Emotions, pain. Everything. Arthur didn’t realize just how much he was holding back. A kiss was pressed to his temple. Merlin. 

Arthur stood up and watched the soft smile show on the perfect man's face. He returned it. Placing a gentle kiss on the man's lips. Before it could escalate, Arthur's phone rang. 

"Sorry." Arthur removed his hands from Merlin's back pockets and reached into his own. It was a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?" 

"Is this Arthur Pendragon?" A woman's voice came from the other end. 

"This is him." Arthur held his hand up to stop Merlin from asking questions. "May I ask who this is?" 

"I'm nurse Alice calling from Avalon Hospital. But you are listed as a emergency number in a Ms. Morgana's phone. She was brought in a couple minutes ago. If you could come in, that would be most appreciated." The woman's voice sounded strained. Like this isn't the first time she made a call like this today. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you so much for informing me." Arthur hung up after her farewell and pulled Merlin along. 

"Arthur?" Merlin struggled to keep up. "Please tell me what's going on?" 

"Morgana's in the hospital. I knew I shouldn't have left her on her own to deal with our problem. I mean it's our problem for fucks sake." Arthur sprinted the last couple of feet to catch up to where the rest of the boys stood. They were enjoying soda and some fries. "I need keys. Now." 

"Arthur? What's going on?" Leon stepped closer and rested a hand on his shoulder. But it didn't stand a chance. Arthur shrugged it off in seconds. 

"I need keys! I'm sorry. I'll explain later. But I really need to go." Arthur didn't care about the state he was in. Morgana needed him. 

Lance threw his keys over. "Go. I'll just ride in Leon's car." 

"Thank you." Arthur ran out the front door and unlocked the car, sliding in with ease. Before he could reverse out of the parking spot, Merlin sat in the passenger seat. 

"Merl-" 

"Don’t even start. I'm here for you. Always." Merlin reached over and placed a chaste kiss on Arthur's lips. 

Arthur set the GPS, thank god, and set them out on the road. "I hope she's okay." 

"She will be. Morgana is strong. One of the strongest I know." Merlin wanted to do anything to reassure not only Arthur, but himself as well. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have had the strength to tell Arthur his feelings, to take on Uther instead of cowering. She boosted his self-confidence. 

They gripped each other's hands and sped down the road. Not realizing another visitor was making his way to the hospital as well. Getting ready to wait.


	28. Chapter 28

The roar of the engine vibrated through the car. The two boys sat in silence as the road passed under them. The sun shined through the window and warmed up their chests and face, creating a healthy glow across the skin. Once the car was too hot, they lowered the windows and let the air breath.

Merlin was afraid to speak, not sure if the silence should be broken. He glanced over to see Arthur still gripping the wheel tight, knuckles shy of color. Arthur obviously cared for his sister, even if he didn’t like to show it. Merlin wished he knew what it was like to have a sibling. He had grown up to be an only child. Even when Will felt like a brother, it wasn’t the true bond.

The silence continued to stretch in the small car. So much that Arthur felt he could hear his own heartbeat alongside the engine. He kept his eyes on the road, concentrating on remembering the exit they needed to take. He was entirely grateful that Merlin kept his distance, but close enough that if Arthur needed him, he would be there. The unspoken care shared between each other. He reached over with one hand and grabbed Merlin's hand, squeezing it to let Merlin know he loved him.

Merlin squeezed back and intertwined their fingers, letting their hands rest on the armrest separating them. He tried to reassure his love that everything would be okay. He knew Arthur was only thinking the worst, when truly everything would work out.

They finally make it to the hospital, almost getting lost as Arthur took the wrong turn. Arthur drove the car through the parking lot in search for the closest spot. Lane after lane, he found them getting farther and farther away from the building itself. They got into the last spot in the last row of cars. Merlin mentally prepared himself for the running they were about to pursue.

Merlin tripped halfway through the trail of cars. He could tell he landed funny and was extremely cautious of getting up. But with the slightest pressure, Merlin was on the ground once again. He yelled as his ankle started throbbing.

Arthur turned around at the sound of his love in pain. He dashed over and fell to his knees, taking the ankle in his hand. He could feel the tension under his touch, how much it had swollen from its skinny origin.

"I'm alright, Arthur. Seriously. Go." Merlin forced a smile as a sharp pain shot through his foot.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not leaving you in the middle of a parking lot." He smirked, “What kind of person would that make me?” 

“A prat.” Merlin smirked and moved to stand on one leg.

“Exactly.” Arthur smiled and turned his back towards Merlin, bending slightly forward. “Hop on.”

Merlin rolled his eyes but couldn’t help as his gaze moved downward.

“Come on, Merlin.” Arthur smirked. He felt Merlin hesitate as he struggled to get on his back. But he shifted his weight and it allowed Arthur to hoist him up. “Ready?”

Merlin gripped tightly to Arthur's shoulders. “This is so embarrassing.” He whispered as he was carried through the front door of the hospital. His ankle continued to hit Arthur thigh. He clenched his jaw with every tap.

Arthur ignores the looks of the people in the waiting room as he walks up to the front desk. "Excuse me, miss?" He feels Merlin rub his chest.

"Just one moment, sir." The woman turns away, talking into the phone.

Arthur tried to lift Merlin higher up onto his back, looking for a better position for support. He was thankful that Merlin was lighter than he looked.

Merlin had taken the time to take in the hospital. His last visit to the hospital wasn’t remembered so clearly. The waiting room was spotless. But the beige walls made the whole place feel sad and reminded him of why they were there. He saw parents with their kids, an elderly woman sitting in the corner with a quilt tucked tightly against her body. He saw a young teenage couple sitting off to the other side, the girl had her arms wrapped around her stomach. Merlin returned his gaze back to Arthur. The man who had been through a lot, yet still holding on strong. “I love you.” He whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

“I love y-“ Arthur was cut off by the nurse behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked in a calm, patient voice.

Arthur gave his famous fake smile to the nurse behind the desk. "I received a phone call about my sister, Morgana." He caught Merlin before he slid off his back.

"Ah, yes. I was the one who called you." She gave him a pity smile and looked back to her computer. Arthur hated those kind of smiles. "She's being checked on at the moment. But you'll be able to go up soon."

"Thank you." Arthur took a deep breath and walked them over to a nearby chair. He eased Merlin off his back and helped him down onto the cushioned seat. "How's your ankle doing?" Arthur whispered as he claimed the seat next to him.

"Still hurts, but not as much." Merlin smiled. He reached over and grabbed Arthur's hand, intertwining their fingers. "She's okay. Nothing can break her."

"I know. I just wish I could have been there." Arthur mumbled. He appreciated Merlin's hand in his. The slender fingers locking in perfectly with his own. His leg began to bounce as he couldn’t wait much longer.

Merlin frowned as he felt Arthur become restless. He moved to stand, feeling hungry and wanted to search for a vending machine. His ankle betrayed him and couldn’t support his weight, making him fall back into his chair. He hissed as he saw the swollen muscle above his foot.

"Merlin, you can't walk." Arthur hissed as he frowned at his boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I would just skip around the lobby while we waited." Merlin glared right back after rolling his eyes. He let out a sigh and looked down at his lap. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped. I’m just really tired.”

Arthur couldn't help but smile. He absolutely loved it when Merlin was sarcastic. “Hey, you don’t have to be sorry. We’re both under quite a bit of stress. And to be honest, I’m tired too. After this, we can go back and curl up on your bed for a nap. How does that sound?” He felt Merlin’s hand relax in his own. “Look at me.” Arthur lifted his other hand and raised his boyfriend’s chin up.

Merlin surrendered and lifted his head. “It sounds perfect.” He looked at Arthur’s blue eyes and felt safe. “I love you.” He smiled and moved to rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I love you too.” Arthur smiled and closed his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep when he realized the reason he was there. He had to stay awake for Morgana. Keeping his eyes closed, he waited for the call of his name.

He felt someone jab at his shoulder and opened his eyes. Merlin was leaning over him smiling. “Huh, wha-“

“They called your name.” Merlin pointed over to the doctor standing a couple feet away. The doctor smiled and waved as he held a clipboard tightly to his chest.

“I didn’t realize I fell asleep.” Arthur yawned as he stumbled to his feet. He walked over to the doctor, looking over his shoulder to see Merlin stretched across two seats. His foot was elevated with an icepack settled on top. Someone must have assisted him during his quick nap.

“Mr. Pendragon?” The doctor asked, the worry lines showing around his eyes.

“That’s me.” Arthur kept his stance and demeanor calm. “How is she?”

“Her health is fine, only some slight visible bruising around the neck. We are going to keep her for an extra day just to be safe.” The doctor scanned his clipboard for any information he may have forgotten.

“Bruising around the neck?” Arthur wrung his hands together. “What kind of bruising?”

“The bruises appear to be fresh and in the shape of fingers. Like someone gripped her by the throat.” The doctor frowned. “I wish I didn’t have to say that. But once she’s done resting, we are going to ask her if she remembers who did it.”  
Arthur ran his hand through his hair. Someone had put their hands on his sister. Someone had almost killed her. “Can I go see her?”

“She’s currently sleeping. But you can go up to her room, it’s on the third floor.” The doctor nodded one final time and wondered over to the main desk, muttering with Alice.

Arthur hurried over to Merlin. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He opened his eyes and peered up at the golden angel that was his boyfriend. “How is she doing?”

Arthur settled into his chair. “Her health appears to be good, but she has bruising around her neck.”

“What would have caused th-“ Merlin started.

“They were in the shape of a hand.” Arthur stared at the floor.

Merlin sat up straight, ignoring the pain in his ankle. “What?”

“Someone grabbed at her.” Arthur growled. “Some fucker touched her.”

“I know you’re upset Arthur, but you need to be calm and strong for her. She wouldn’t want you to go out of control.” Merlin placed a hand of his boyfriend’s back and rubbed it in small circles. “Do you want to head up?”

“Let us head up.” Arthur offered a small smile.

“I’ll just wait here.” Merlin laughed and pointed to his ankle. “I can’t walk remember.”

“No, you’re coming up with me. Morgana would kill me if I didn’t bring you up with me.” Arthur smirked and walked over to where Alice was sitting on the computer. “Could I get a wheelchair?”

Alice smiled and nodded. “We’ll have one brought out for you.”

Arthur said his thanks and turned towards to Merlin. Only to see company by him, an older man. A man he didn’t want to see. A man that ruined everything. Uther was standing over Merlin, scowling at his existence.

“Father.”

“Arthur, I see you’re here with your.. friend.” Uther hissed, refusing to look at Merlin.

“Yes, father. I did. He’s also a friend of Morgana.” Arthur argued. He was about to wonder why Uther wasn’t already in Morg’s room. But a nurse had pushed a wheelchair up beside him. He helped Merlin into the chair. “Now if you would excuse us, we are going to go check on her.”

“She deserves to be here. She made a mistake.” Uther whispered and walked towards the front entrance.

Arthur stopped mid step. Uther was him. The bastard that put Morgana here. His father. The one he used to inspire to be when he was younger. “You fucker!”


	29. Chapter 29

Uther held up his hands, not quite in a way of surrender, but as a defense shield. “Arthur, you’re overreacting. Honestly.”

“She’s your daughter!” Arthur removed his grip from Merlin’s wheelchair and held them in front of him. “How dare you place a hand on her?!” His vision grew blurry as he felt the tears run down his cheeks. When did he start crying? Arthur took a step forward towards the stranger in front of him. He couldn’t even think of this man as his father anymore. 

“Arthur, please lower your voice. I taught you better than to cause a scene in public.” Uther reached over and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Let’s-“ 

“No.” Arthur ripped his body away from Uther. “Stay the fuck away from me. Away from me, Morgana, and Merlin.” Taking a step back, he tried to slow down his breathing. "Leave."

"Son, You're being ridiculous." Uther rolled his eyes. "Can't you behave like an adult for once?" He shrugged off his suit coat and draped it over his arm. 

"Ridiculous? Me? I never knew you could be funny." Arthur chuckled to himself. "You were someone I looked up to. But if I knew that you would injure your own daughter-"

"She's not my daughter. She's a mistake. And I don't want to call you one either." Uther lowered his shoulders in surrender and moved closer.

Arthur shoved his father back with all the energy he could muster. "Call me a mistake. I don't fucking care. It was my mistake calling you my father in the first place." He felt his chest tightening and forced a deep breath out, trying to calm any nerves. He turned around and took hold of Merlin’s wheelchair again. “Let’s go.”

Uther barely caught his balance and stopped himself from yelling after his son. He refused to be seen in public making a fool of himself. Standing up with the little pride he had left, Uther marched out the front door, lifting his phone to his ear.

Merlin didn’t know how to react to Arthur’s blowup. He had never seen his boyfriend so furious before. Being almost afraid to say anything, Merlin sat quietly and let Arthur push him to the elevator. He kept his head down, taking deep breaths. Not only was Uther dangerous. But maybe Arthur was as well.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. You shouldn’t have seen that. You should have never had to.” Arthur whispered once they were alone in the elevator, letting it bring them up to Morgana’s floor.

Merlin only nodded and clasped his hands together, finding something to do with them. Once the doors slid open in front of him, he found himself being hurried down to the end of the corridor. Arthur was almost sprinting. Merlin gripped onto the armrests of the chair. 

The light wooden door was all that separated them from Arthur’s sister. A light blue spotted curtain blocked the windows as the light peeked around the corners. Arthur opened the door and pushed Merlin in, letting the entrance close slowly behind them. 

Merlin gasped, taking in a sharp breath. The woman who always looked so put together and beautiful, laid weak under the cotton sheets. No makeup, making her look paler than usual. The dark bruises stood out on her neck. He looked up at Arthur and saw the tear stains on his cheeks and jaw. “Go, Arthur.” Merlin whispered. 

Arthur removed his grip from the wheelchair and gave Merlin a grateful smile. He sunk into the chair placed at Morgana’s bedside. He looked over his sister’s face, drained of all color. She wasn’t her glowing self. No matter how many times they argued, Arthur wouldn’t forget his love for her. Of course he would never admit that aloud. Morgana turned in her sleep, facing her brother. Arthur watched the small frown taking the place of where her normal smirk sat. He only felt the rage in his blood for his father.

Merlin used the little strength in his arms to roll himself to the corner of the room. Letting his boyfriend have space, letting him think and breath, to take everything in. But he also took this time to think for himself. How he was truly scared of Arthur the moment he got angry. He looked like a force that wasn’t able to be stopped. What if it was Merlin on the other side?

Arthur pulled his chair closer to the bed and lifted Morgana’s hand into his own. It felt so limp and lifeless. He moved his fingertips to her wrist, feeling the faint heartbeat, letting it give him hope she was going to be okay.

Merlin closed his eyes and took a break. Not only was this hard on him, he knew the strain Arthur must be feeling just as much. He was making it hard for everyone plus himself. Maybe Arthur would do better if they took a break. Maybe if space was given, both of them could heal and figure things out. Merlin could go stay at Gwaine’s until things cooled down and they decided to pick things back up again.

Morgana started to stir and blinked her eyes open, surprised to see her two favorite boys in the room with her. “Hello, boys. How kind of you to join me.” She smirked and lifted herself up to a seated position.

Arthur stood to help her, moving a pillow to support her lower back. “Morgs, take it easy.”

“I’m alright, brother. Calm down.” She smiled. “Such a worrier.” The frown fell when she looked over at Merlin. “Merlin, darling. What happened?”

Merlin blushed and rolled himself to the other side of the bed. “Me and my two left feet.”

Morgana laughed. “Arthur, you’re supposed to protect him.”

Arthur blushed and looked at the floor. He knew he made mistakes, not protecting Merlin was the biggest one. “I know. And you. And I wasn’t there.” He scowled as he thought of the man responsible.

“Arthur, don’t blame yourself on this.” She gestured to her neck. “This, this isn’t your fault. And that look on your face tells me you know whose it is.” She smiled. “All that matters is that you’re here now. Both of you.” She look at the two boys, noticing Merlin’s frown.

Merlin looked at Arthur as he slowly started to relax. For the first time in a long time. He went to look at Morgana and saw her staring into his eyes. Like she knew what he was thinking. Throwing his gaze back down at his lap, he took a deep breath.

“Arthur, do you mind getting me a coffee? I haven’t had my daily cup.” Morgana flashed her puppy dog eyes.

Arthur muttered to himself about how he needed twelve and moved over to leave the room. He closed the door behind him as he looked for the closest machine.

“Alright, Merlin. What’s making you have that horrible frown on that beautiful face of yours?”

Merlin should have expected this from her. It was like she had magical powers to read everyone’s minds. No matter what he was thinking, good or bad, she was there knowing just what it was.

“I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about. What about you? How are you feeling?” Merlin pushed for a subject change. Anything. The last thing he wanted was to tell his boyfriend’s sister that he wanted to take a break.

Morgana glared at him, watching Merlin sink back into the wheelchair trying to get further away. “Merlin. Please don’t lie to me. Here I am thinking we’re friends.”

“We are friends!” Merlin shouted. He twisted his fingers together. “I jus-“

“You want to give Arthur a break. Don’t you?” Morgana frowned and rested her hand on his.

“That obvious?” Merlin mirrored her frown and let a tear drop. “I don’t want to leave him. I love him so much. I don’t think my heart could handle being away. Not being able to hold and kiss him. I’d feel so lost. But I feel I’m also giving him pain and stress. That if I was away, his life would be easier.”

“Oh Merlin.” Morgana batted away the tears that threatened to fall. “I know you love him. I haven’t seen a love stronger. Do what you think is right. Arthur will understand.”

“What will I understand?” Arthur stood in the doorway with three cups balanced in his arms, burning slightly. He felt he walked into a conversation he wasn’t welcome in.

“Arthur. I can’t do this.” Merlin confessed.

Arthur felt the cups fall from his arms and crash on the floor. The hot liquid splashing all up his pant legs. But he already felt numb all over.


	30. Chapter 30

Merlin closed his eyes, trying to prevent the tears. He was failing, but no one could see the drops on his pale cheeks. “Arthur, I-”

“No, don’t.” Arthur looked up, holding his head up. He let his gaze wander over Merlin’s cheekbones and lips. “I don’t want to hear anything. I know you don’t mean it. I know you think it is right, but you couldn’t be more wrong. You know we love each other. We keep each other strong. Why do you think we need to stop?” He took a deep breath and slowly let his chest fall. “Why?” He rasped out.

Merlin rolled himself till he sat right in front of his beloved. “You know this is hurting me more than you right now, right?” Merlin pulled on Arthur’s hand, lowering him until their gaze became level. “I would never want to leave your side. But you know all of this is my fault.”

“Wha-“Arthur was shortly interrupted. He moved himself down to his knees, resting his hands on Merlin’s lap.

“Calling me an idiot won’t help. I know you. You're first going to refuse to listen to anything I say because you don't want to hear how right the words are. Next you're going to try your hardest to prove me wrong. But you know I won’t listen. Because I know all your stress and pain is because of me being in your life.”

“You are not allowed to leave my life.” Arthur frowned, whispering, yet holding his shield up strong.

“And I won’t. You were my best friend before anything. And still are. I just feel if we take that step back, we can finally breathe. You can finally breathe.” Merlin dropped Arthur’s hand and moved his to wrap around his stomach. Looking down, feeling his confidence run low. Anxiety replacing rapidly.

Arthur had never felt emptier. His hands felt cold as he crossed his arms over his chest, his body shivering with the chills Merlin's words had passed through him. Strong, powerful, and stable were no longer in his posture and stance. Only slurred and stuttering speech would leave his lips if spoken. He felt weak, not sure when he'll eventually come crumbling to the ground.

Looking at Arthur’s state of pain was the worst Merlin had ever seen. Even when lying in the hospital bed and letting the doctors look over him, Arthur appeared normal, that nothing bad had happened. That his injuries were only scratches and broken bones were only imagination. He always stood tall, looking strong and powerful. But if one were to pay close attention right then and there, they’d see his eyes glazed over, his jaw trembling. His fingers shook as they ran over the thin shirt stretched across his chest. His breathing, quiet, but still rapid. Seeing this man on his knees with no stable rock by his side, anyone would crumble at the sight.

Merlin rolled the chair back and headed towards the door. He still wanted to be in his ex-love’s but still friend’s life. But this moment wasn’t easy. After minutes of struggling to get out the door, he finally headed towards the elevator. With every ding of every floor as patients, couples, doctors, and nurses piled in and out, Merlin realized he didn’t know where he could go. He had no car, no transportation available, he was stuck here.

“Merlin, you idiot!” He silently cursed his name to the floor.

“You alright there, son?”

Merlin jumped nearly out of his chair as he looked over his shoulder so see one of the many doctors here behind him. “Oh, yes sir. Sorry, just talking to myself.” He gave him a smile as the doctor nodded and moved to the doors to get off on the next floor.

“You’re not an idiot if you’re doing what you think is right.” The doctor firmly said and stalked off down the hallway. Leaving Merlin to himself as the doors closed between them.

“But what if it wasn’t the right thing to do?” He whispered to himself.

Merlin had left Arthur when he was at his weakest. The person he’s loved all his life was lying upstairs in a hospital bed. He was barely holding on as it was and being the idiot that he was, Merlin cut him off at the knees and left him there by himself. To think and to doubt in their relationship.

He hoped Arthur would understand. That this was just a break until everything was worked out and they could finally do what dating couples did. Go out on dates, gross out their friends, cuddle in bed, on the couch, even on the floor. Just to be in each other’s company. Maybe take the next step of intimacy when they both are ready.

Merlin let his hands cover his face, dragging them down. His fingers came back wet. Quickly rubbing away at his eyes to dry the tears, he realized he couldn’t stop them.  
Finally the elevator hit the first floor and Merlin waited for the doors to slide open. It turns out he wasn’t the only one waiting. Arthur stood before the doors, panting as if he ran a marathon.

“Arthur? What… You’re supposed to be up with your sister. She needs you.” Merlin rolled out of the elevator and trying to keep plenty of distance between him and the blonde man.

“Not as much as I need you.”

“Arthur, don’t. Please don’t.” He took a deep breath and pushed himself around Arthur. As if hitting the breaks, Merlin felt himself stop abruptly. Glancing behind him, he saw the strong grip Arthur’s hand had on the back of his chair. Attempting one last push of the wheels proved they weren’t rolling.

“Merlin… Please. You must he- Please listen to what I have to say?” Arthur whispered to the air between them. 

He felt his shoulders fall in defeat before his mind surrendered. Gently checking if he could apply pressure to his sprained foot, Merlin came to conclusion he was definitely stuck there. God damn it. If only he could walk! Noticing Arthur’s grip lessen, he used the rest of his remaining energy to turn his wheelchair around. “Okay. But don’t think my decisions don’t matter afterwards.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those who gave me such kind words and pushed me to finish this chapter!  
> You guys are truly amazing and I love the community that everyone here has created.

“It is your fault.”

“Now wai-“

“No, because it is entirely your fault. You’ve ruined not just my life but everyone else’s too. Especially his.”

“Honestly, you’re being overdramatic. Arth-”

“Just stop. I’m not going to force myself to sit here and hear the excuses you’re about to make.” Sitting up straight and pulling the covers away from her lap, Morgana scowled at the unwelcomed visitor. “I have never seen Arthur happier than when he is in Merlin’s company. Even when they go their separate ways, I still see Arthur walking with a grace he previously never owned. Almost as if he’s floating. All of his past relationships could never stand up to what Merlin brings forth. I don’t want you ruining this for him as he always did what he knew you’d approve of. He’s finally thinking for himself and you cannot take that away from him. Not now.”

Slowly standing up, ignoring the pain shooting through her back. Feeling the pinches through her muscles, Morgana knew that standing wasn’t going to last long if she could help it. Pain wasn’t one’s friend, but Morgana knew to accept it and let it settle as she continued to live. She could tell stories of pain she’s suffered and allows for herself to not be held back because of it. It only makes her stronger. It was one of the reasons she could find the courage to stand in front of Uther and voice everything she thought needed to be said. Seeing loved ones around her once at the top get knocked down to their lowest, never quite finding the way to climb back up. That would not be her. That could never be her. She had to not only be strong for herself but for them as well.

“Morgana, sit down. You are too weak to be doing anything right now.” Uther’s wall faulted slightly as he moved towards her. “Morgs-“

Hearing the nickname she regretted letting her elder use was a strong hit to her wall. Arthur would occasionally use this term, but Uther could never. “Even as I lay pale in this hospital bed, I am stronger than you. I will stand taller than you as I know when I make mistakes. What’s sad is that you can’t see you’ve made your biggest one yet.” Turning away from Uther, Morgana not only forced herself to continue standing, she pressed the button signaling for a nurse’s attention. “And you will never call me that name, you’ve lost the right.”

A tiny nurse, shaking in Uther’s presence as he had screamed at her the moment he arrive, opened the door just enough to stick her head in. “Is everything alright, miss? Oh, you know you shouldn’t’ be standing. Let me-”

Morgana raised her hand, allowing herself to sit on her own. “No need. But please escort him out. Don’t ever let him up here again, I don’t want to see him.”

Still being hesitate, the nurse waited until Morgana sat down fully on her mattress. “Yes, miss.” Too afraid to even approach the tall man, she spoke up from the opposite corner, next to the patient’s bed. “Sir-“

Shaking his head, Uther regained his strong poise and allowing the wall to reform, made his way to the door. “I know. No need for your help. I know the way. Morgana, know that I’m not the only one who is making their biggest mistake.” The nurse followed him out as wanting to make sure that he truly left.

Morgana felt the room’s coldness fade, feeling her body relax as she pulled the scratchy blanket up. Upon hearing Uther’s last words, not sure whether she should fear for herself or the ones she tried to protect in the first place. Were her efforts for nothing? Did she allow for things to escalate and truly get worse than what was possible?

Letting the tears fall down her face, letting the power drain out her. Morgana only wished her boys got out while they could to rebuild the only true relationship she knew. It was almost destiny that they met. Thinking about this, she let the smile ease slowly on her cheeks as the pillow drifted her off into a much needed sleep.

~.~

Even with the thoughts of Merlin not accepting his words, Arthur knew to feel grateful that he at least was willing to listen. He didn’t want to force Merlin into feeling trapped or stuck, but with all of the running and hiding. It was time to finally bring the thoughts and emotions to light. Tired of the fear they both felt, Arthur knew they needed to replace it with something stronger, the bond they held.

“Merlin, I know your thoughts. I know what you think is right. You’re thinking with your head, not your heart. I ask you to please listen to your heart.” Arthur took a chance and looked into Merlin’s eyes, but they don’t meet his. “The worst outweighs the good, the pain takes over the pleasure. Seeing you sit in the wheelchair hurts me as I couldn’t prevent it.”

When seeing Merlin open his mouth as if to talk, he lowered himself to his knees and rested his hand on his love’s. “I love you, Merlin. I’ve always seen relationships are hard to maintain and not as important as myself doing what I want. But you had to change all of that. I’ve come to realize my actions have done a complete one-eighty. No longer do I feel the need to go out to parties or hang out with the wrong group.”

“I know I’ve made mistakes in my past. I know the things I’ve done could not always be forgiven. Yet here you are listening to me as I know the actions you’ve been through because of me shouldn’t be forgiven.” Arthur quickly moved to wipe a tear off his cheek.

“I never knew love till you. My heart never raced when in the same space as another. I never felt nervous staring into a person’s eyes. I never saw myself hoping for a long future with someone else.” Arthur couldn’t help the smile as he felt Merlin squeeze his hand.

“I want that future. I want to grow old with you and see you stand handsomely at our wedding as you slip the ring on my finger. Proving to everyone that I now wholesomely belong to the greatest man that ever walked this earth and universe. That I couldn’t ask for more when I kiss you on a porch somewhere as we do the jobs we want. To snuggle with you in front of the fireplace when the temperature drops as you get cold fast.”

“I want to have the discussion with you about kids. Whether we adopt or find a surrogate mother. Taking care of a child, knowing you would help raise it into the brightest and most caring kid in the world. How the idea of a tiny Merlin excites me as I know I could love both of you fully and see you both continue grow into the people I would only ever need.”

“I don’t care about wrinkles or how our movements will slow down with every year we pass, because being in your care is how I’d like to end. I wouldn’t want to die first because I could never put you through that. I’d love to see you in glasses or after retirement of us just finding the time to watch the sun rise and set. Hearing that lovely voice of yours read me off to sleep. Feeling your skin under my touch as I hold you closer and closer.”

“I only ever want you, Merlin. You’ve taught me love and just how much it can change people for the better. I’d never give you up if I could. I respect your space. If you still want a break, I will join in your decision and wait for the day you want to come back to this. Please know I’d always be by your side, whether as a friend, lover, or both. I will be here until you get sick of me and want someone different.” Arthur didn’t realize Merlin never tried to speak. He only sat before him in silence. Taking a slow shuffle back, Arthur got up to his feet, refusing to lift his gaze.

“We’ve gotten this far with all of the troubles laid out before us. Why would we fall into its grasps now?”

Merlin can only think of how Arthur laid his heart out, that he was at his most vulnerable. Lifting his hand up, he feels the wetness on his cheeks. His chest was giving out with every breath, causing his to sob out a sigh.

He always gave in, knowing it was easier than fighting. That was his past, throwing in the towel sooner than feeling another blow to his stomach. Scars labeling him as an accepting man of wrongs. His way of telling himself that the pain was good, it was showing him what he deserved.

But here was his boyfriend, his love, his world telling him that they couldn’t fall victim. That there was a future, not only for him, but for both of them. They just need to help each other see their strengths and not be afraid to ask each other for comfort.

Pushing himself up to stand, hoping his ankle could handle a little bit of pressure for the moment. Taking in the shock running through his leg, Merlin fell forward, closing his eyes, and waited for the impact. The floor felt soft yet firm under his touch. Feeling the floor rise and fall beneath his hands, he knew in that moment. Arthur caught him just before he could hit the hard linoleum.

Forgetting everything he hoped to say, Merlin could only hold his head up to look at Arthur with the little energy remaining in his system.

“Are you-“

“Oh shut up will you?” Merlin pulled Arthur’s head down. Meeting with no grace, Merlin put all of his unspoken words into the kiss between them. Feeling Arthur melt under his touch, he tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s shoulders, raising him up.

Neither boys saw Uther come out from between the elevator doors, onto the main floor. Little did they know that he stood there listening to almost every one of his son’s words. Never once hearing the compassion or true admiration behind such words since Ygraine. Arthur never took his eyes off of the man sitting in the wheelchair in front of him.

Maybe Morgana’s words had an underlying truth to them. Wrong was what he had been living. When the boy stood up and wrapped his arms around Arthur, Uther could only see relief and love replace the once standing fear in his eyes.

He was definitely wrong.


End file.
